When I'm with You
by winonabcd
Summary: A series of different one-shots based on original poems. Make a request and I'll write your favourite pairing a one-shot. CHAPTER 16: PERLIA "A New Start"
1. DISCLAIMER COPYRIGHTS

**COPYRIGHTS**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
><strong>**Copyright © by Rick Riordan**

_**When I'm with You - a PJO Fanfiction  
><strong>_**Copyright © 2011 by winonabcd**


	2. PERCABETH I: Midnight

**I've decided to do a collection of one-shots relating to the poems I write. I hope you like the first chapter, _and_ the poem!**

**NOTES: TIMESPAN - THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH (right after Calypso's Island)**

* * *

><p>Midnight<p>

_In the distance of a moonlit night  
><em>_Is a tale of two—quite a sight  
><em>_Their footstep echoing to the melody  
><em>_As music flare in agony  
><em>_Their eyes locked, not caring about a thing  
><em>_The pools shining, twinkling  
><em>_As they leaned close  
><em>_The sparks started to flare  
><em>_And that's how love filled the air_

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared at the sky, as her lips curled into a soft smile. The stars twinkled above her, as she continued to gaze from the balcony. Behind her, the faint music was playing, as every skin on her tingled at the sound.<p>

A cough was heard from behind her, and she spun around, only to meet her Hades of a best friend.

She stared into his sea-green eyes, wondering how he could be the son of her mother's enemy. He was _perfect_, with his sparkling green eyes, his jet-black hair and that cute little smirk of his.

He stood there, his hands in his pockets as he walked over to where she was.

"Why aren't you inside?" his voice asked softly, as the music changed to a much slower song.

Annabeth shrugged. She could hear demigods and gods enjoying themselves inside, as the music turned slightly louder.

She sighed, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Why aren't _you_ inside?"

He shrugged, as he lay back onto the pillar behind him. "I'm not even sure," he answered honestly, as he gazed up into the sky.

Annabeth stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say. She ran her fingers through her hair, as she thought up different topics to bring up.

_How's school?_ Nope, too lame. _How's Sally?_ She mentally shook her head. She was sure his mom was fine. _When—_

"May I have this dance?" his voice interrupted, and she turned to see his hand sprawled out, waiting for her to put hers in his.

She stared into those green eyes questionably, wondering what was up in that brain full of seaweed. She smiled, a little hopeful, and gladly accepted the offer.

Her hands curled around his neck, as his slid around her waist. Thankfully he was now taller than him—gods, if he weren't that would be embarrassing. Not that she minded, of course.

They danced, as their feet moved across the balcony, echoing in the silence. The music softened in the distance, as her focus blanked out, forgetting her surroundings. The crowd's murmurs were a blur, and the music was just a background. All that mattered was the boy in front of her.

She smiled, as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his head on hers, as they spun across the marble floor. Her high-heels, which she wouldn't usually wear, made a soft _clip, clip, clip_ noise as they danced.

His head was now off hers. Wondering why, she took her head off his shoulder, and gazed back into those mesmerizing pools, being hypnotized all over again.

She felt the distance between them close in, until their noses were barely touching. Her eyes slid shut. His breath tingled her neck, as the warmth made her shudder in glee. She felt him pull her closer, and she could only do the same to him.

She smiled, as their lips—

"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake _up_!" a voice yelled, shaking her body back and forth.

The said girl sat up, startled, and began to rub her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, as tears stained her cheeks. Her mind flashed back to before she fell asleep. Oh, that's right. Her friend was missing. He hadn't returned from the Mt. Saint Helens eruption.

Suddenly, reality zoomed into her, as millions of questions flooded her brain. Was he alright? Is he alive? What caused the eruption? Was it him? Did she lose her chance to tell him everything—the whole truth? Would he ever return those feelings of hers?

"Annabeth!" the voice snapped again, and the Daughter of Athena had no choice but to turned her head towards the voice.

Her eyes met the eyes of Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite. Her friend's eyes twinkled with excitement, as her cheeks grew crimson. Probably thinking of couples and love.

"Annabeth!" she yelled again, even though the latter was already in focus.

The Daughter of Athena groaned, just wanting to go back and cry herself to sleep once again. She knew she was fresh out of tears. But she knew that he might as well be dead.

"You'll never believe it!" her friend squealed, as Annabeth slowly dropped herself onto her pillow. Silena's hand grabbed it away, making Annabeth land with an _oof_.

Annabeth glared at her friend, but waited for the news.

Her eyes brightened as her friends gave her those life-changing words, as her feet carried her out of the cabin.

Silena's words kept replaying in her mind, her smile growing bigger and bigger. "Percy's alive!" And that was all she needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Which couple do you want me to do next? Tell me in your reviews, and I'll write a chapter for the couple :)<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>


	3. JASPER I: About Love

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! This chapter was totally out of the blue. I'm not sure if it actually relates to the poem XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. To: musicMakesyouSmile: I've never written Pothena before, but I promise I'll try to write one :)**

**P.P.S. To: The Moonlit Waters: Actually, that happened during TBOTL after Percy returned from Calypso's island. I'm not sure, but I think Annabeth thought he was dead...**

* * *

><p><em>Love is a hug on a winter's night<br>A kiss for Valentine's delight  
>It comes from deep within<br>No matter what the form may be  
>You'll always mean the world to me<em>

* * *

><p>Her sisters squealed inside the cabin, as they talked about the latest celebrity gossips and the hottest actors. Her brothers weren't much different—they were talking about the hottest actresses and the best singers (female of course), spreading gossip and rumor all about them.<p>

She sighed, as she slumped down into her chair. The boy beside her chuckled, watching as his friend watched her sisters in despair.

"You know," he began, "I would've never guessed you're a child of Aphrodite."

She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what hidden message was hidden underneath that one clear statement.

Sure, she wasn't like most of her sisters. She didn't care about those silly actors and actresses, and about the latest trends and fashions. Give her a T-shirt and a pair of jeans and she's good to go.

But something told her he meant something a whole lot more.

"I mean, you're _different_. You've got the basics down, I'm sure. No make-up, no fancy dresses, and definitely no designer items," he listed, gazing at the girl in front of him. "You've also got a powerful voice."

"Ha-ha, very funny Jason," she scoffed, throwing a pillow at him.

Jason laughed, throwing the fluffy thing back at her. "But it's just not that. You don't seem to care about love like the others. I mean, that's gotta be something big for a daughter of Venus—I mean Aphrodite."

She thought about this for a second. In the distance, she could hear the loud drilling of Leo's drill in Bunker 9 and the flaming blow torches with their blazing heat.

She _did_ care about love—she was determined to get Jason, no? But that wasn't what Jason meant. He meant that she wasn't as crazy about it as her siblings were. They would go around, matching people almost instantly, while Piper respected their space and leaves them to their own matchmaking.

No, she cared about love. But she did it differently.

"I _do_ care about love, don't get me wrong," she started. "But there are different types of love, right? I mean, there's family love—the love that keeps a family together and strong. Then there's the friendship kind of love—the love dwelling in two bodies as they share each other's feelings. Then there's love-love—a love that two people share as they pursue happiness together. I'm not worried about the last one, though."

Jason smiled, jumping to the seat next to her. "You know, Pipes, I was right. You _are_ different."

Piper smiled. "You're different too, you know."

"That's because I'm Roman," he laughed.

"Hey lovebirds! It's your shift right now! Are you coming or not?" Leo's voice shouted, probably pounding on the cabin door this very moment.

Piper got up and offered her hand. "Come on," she urged lazily. "We don't want to keep Repair Boy waiting."

Jason laughed and took her hand. They weren't official yet, and they haven't even gone onto the dating level, but maybe, just maybe, Jason could leap from that friendship-love to that love-love Piper talked about. And maybe, one day, they could be that thing her siblings liked to talk about—they could one day be Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should I do next? Love you all!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	4. THALICO I: Never Meant to Be

**At first, I was going to make this a Silena/Beckendorf one-shot, but then it turned into a Thalico tragedy half-way through the poem, so yeah... I hope I can make one for Silena/Beckendorf soon. I adore that couple :) Well, I like them, at least :P**

**P.S. To CimFan: Sorry about the late update. I was stuck. I couldn't come up with any poems whatsoever, LOL.**

* * *

><p><em>Tears crumbling to the dust<br>That one night that was filled with lust  
>Disappeared under a twinkling eye<br>Those faded pictures slowly die  
>Words that were never spoken<br>Hearts about to be broken  
>Only then did she realize<br>What dangers lies to get her prize  
>They were just never meant to be<em>

* * *

><p>Thalia ran the stick through the mud, tracing an absent-minded picture onto the ground. Different thoughts zoomed in her mind, from family, to friends, to love, to what could-have-been.<p>

She watched as her sisters notched an arrow, and started their target practice. Lady Artemis was away at the moment, attending the Summer Solstice. As much as she wanted to go back to camp, she couldn't. She had her duties to do.

But that wasn't the only reason. If her eyes laid upon that one boy once more—she don't think she can survive.

That boy . . . even for the fact that he was a million years (OK, maybe only two) younger than she was, he was captivating. He hypnotized her, pulling her closer as he takes every last breath away from her.

She couldn't stand it. She was always reeled in. There she goes again. Talking like Kelp Head. Maybe she needed to take a break from her cousin.

Cousin. That's what they were. Not Percy and her, no. She was used to that fact. In fact, she sometimes couldn't believe they were related. One was smart, intelligent, fierce. The other was stupid all year round.

She shook her head, trying to relief her thoughts from those . . . _creatures_. She didn't despise boys—they were OK. But she couldn't help but let her mind wander off to that one boy who made her hate the species so much—but let alone love them.

She sighed, grabbing her quiver and bow, as her feet pulled her towards her sisters. Notching an arrow, she calculated every singled angle, trying to get things just right.

Then her mind spun again. That good for nothing Son of Hades. No matter how many times she tried to assemble the puzzle pieces, they never add up. They were all different, not making the big picture.

Her heart would go all fluttery at the sight of him, as she was drenched in this thing called love. Other times, she would glow of pure hatred, wishing silently on every star that she could've never fallen in love.

He'll grow older than her soon enough. And by then, she would have been head over heels. But the sad thing was—she was a hunter. Hunters swore off boys. And as a lieutenant, she had to set the right example. No failing Artemis now.

Apollo. She never fell for the god. Why? One. He was technically her older half-brother. Two. _He_ existed.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to collect herself. No, she wasn't going to fall. She didn't want her heart broken—it had happened before. She's going to stay strong, and forget all about them.

She left her tears in the dust, burning all those could-be dreams and precious memories. She let the last of her love fade, ignoring the fact that she could never tell him how she had felt once before.

But of course, she knew she'll fall again, and no one would catch her.

And again, she'll fall for Nico di Angelo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking about doing Tratie next... if I could write a poem to it. Wait. I do! Next chapter up really soon... probably today :D<strong>

**Tell me if you have any ideas on what couple to do next! I love you all!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	5. TRATIE I: Falling for Denials

**This wasn't very good, in my opinion. I just liked the poem XD**

* * *

><p><em>To think it started out as a fight<br>And ended with moonlit nights  
>A little weird, if you asked me<br>But the truth is sprouting on my lips  
>Baby, I just can't help but fall<br>These feelings crashing on the wall  
>Draw me closer with every pull<br>I'm starting to think I might've been a fool  
>Show me that I've been wrong<br>And you were right, all along_

* * *

><p>She knelt at in the fields, tending the strawberries. Her voice escaped her lips as she hummed to a song she had heard on the radio that morning. The first day at camp, and she was already on the fields.<p>

Her fingers traced the berries in the fields, as they turned plump and juicy. She smiled at the product, as she plucked it off and carefully placed it in her basket.

Travis ran as fast as he could, leaving his brother in the dust. The reason he wasn't up for the prank was because he had other matters to attend—like spying on Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter.

He slid behind a tree, getting a perfect view of the girl he had been crushing on since forever. He knew since the first day he laid eyes on her, she was going to be the one.

Katie pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as she pulled the rest of her golden brown hair into a ponytail. The wind was getting on her nerves, as they tossed her hair back and forth.

Of course, to Travis, the fact that the wind was blowing only made her look like an angel. And being the guy he was, he chose that moment to, uh, _irritate_ the Daughter of Demeter.

"What's up, Katie-Kat?"

She knew that voice. That one, meddling voice that would tick her off with every second she spent with him. She sighed, and turned around, giving the boy in front of her a scowl. "What do you want, Travis?"

Travis smirked. "Now, now, Katie-Kat. That's not the way to talk to a young gentleman."

She snorted. "_Gentleman_? Please, Travis. If you're anything, you're anything but that." She paced away from him, trying to get him off her tail.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm hot, cute, charming, and all around good-looking?" he asked, pacing after her. He wasn't going to drop this chance. Besides, he liked flirting—uh, _irritating_—her.

She rolled her eyes. "Travis, when are you going to learn that I am _never_ going to fall for you?"

"If you will never fall for me, then you would have no problem turning around."

She stopped. Typical Travis. Always trying to prove her wrong. Well, this time, _she's_ going to prove _him_ wrong.

She quickly turned around, eyebrow raised as her hands stuck to her hips. She glared challengingly at the Son of Hermes, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Travis only smirked. "I knew you could resist," he teased. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the clashing of the ocean against the rocks.

"Please," Katie scoffed. Her stomach whirled, and her heart beat faster as her head spun, dazed. His touch was hypnotizing her against her will, and she was beginning to drown in his presence.

_Snap out of it_, she warned herself, blinking several times as she tried to get a grip of herself.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that chocolate bunny incident, you know," she reminded, as rage boiled up inside of her.

Travis laughed. He felt her relaxed slightly under his arm, causing him to smirk lightly. "Katie, Katie. That was a harmless prank. Nobody got hurt, right?"

"My roof got hurt," she growled back.

"Nonsense! It only got chocolate stains!"

Katie sighed. This boy was hopeless. She whirled to face him, and immediately regretted it. His blue eyes were hypnotizing her, just as his presence was mesmerized her every being. And for once, she was speechless.

Travis chuckled. "Come on, Katie. You can't deny it." He leaned closer, their lips less than an inch apart. "You're falling for me—_hard_."

This broke her out of her trance. She blinked, as she took in those words. Was it that obvious?

No. She wasn't going to give him the satisfactory. "No way. Even if I were spending time with you, I wouldn't fall for you _once_. I bet I'll still hate your guts more than ever—maybe _more_."

"Is that a bet I hear?"

"I think so."

Travis smirked. "So, how about the beach, later at midnight? We can have a moonlit picnic."

"I told you, I _wouldn't_ fall for you. The whole romance is pointless."

"Is Katie too scared that she'll fall for me?" he cooed, faking a toddler's voice.

Katie glared hard. "Fine. Have your moonlit picnic. I'll be there by midnight." She stormed away, walking back to the fields to tend the strawberries.

"It's a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm not so proud myself. Tell me what you think of the past two chapters and which pairings you want me to do next!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd) <strong>


	6. BECKELINA I: Yours and Mine

**Sorry about the long wait. It's hard juggling stories, and I haven't got any inspirations for original poems. But here is the next chapter! (And I hoping for more to come.) I decided to make a Beckelina One-Shot. I think it's sweet, I guess. Anyway, hope you guys like :)**

**PPS To cherrybubble: I'm not exactly a fan of theirs either (honestly, I think the pairing is just plain wrong), but it was a request, so I gave it my best shot.**

**PS To JAYNA: It's not that I hate Reyna—Really, I actually like that girl. I just find Jasper more... intriguing. And cute. I don't know. A Roman-Roman relationship seems... awkward to me. Except Frazel, since they're kinda cute, I guess. But I'll add Jeyna (I prefer this spelling, lol) to the list :)**

* * *

><p><em>People say love is beautiful<br>People say love is kind  
>People say love is wonderful<br>But to me love is what's yours and mine_

* * *

><p>The couple sat on the hill, gazing at the lake. Above them, the sun set slowly, casting shadows all around them. They had the lake to themselves, which was rare. Every time they came here, there would usually be kids screaming, campers canoeing, and most of the time, Percy and Annabeth arguing (though these two always argued, no matter <em>where<em> they were).

Silena shifted her position, fiddling secretly with the charm Luke had given her. Her heart pounded against the chest. What would Charlie say about this? What would happen if he found out she was a spy—a _traitor_? Worse, would he stop loving her?

"Silena?" His deep voice broke her train of thoughts, pulling her back to reality. She turned her head to face him, staring into those deep brown eyes of his.

Gods, was he amazing.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, slipping her arms around his neck. She felt his snake around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. His scent was familiar to her—a somewhat mixture of chestnut and fire, something that probably shouldn't go well together for a child of Aphrodite, but did for him. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Sel, what's wrong?" His voice was deep and soft, melting her heart and making her feel jelly. If this was what love felt like, she never wanted to let go. Why were her siblings so obsessed with the Rite of Passage anyway? Probably because they never felt what love felt like.

It was absolute bliss.

She felt Charlie's fingers against her cheek, caressing it softly. "I know something's bothering you, Silena. Come on. You know you can tell me."

His voice was gentle, pleading. It took all her will not to confess that she was a spy, a traitor just like Luke. She wouldn't have done it. She wouldn't have taken the charm if they hadn't promise her the only thing that mattered to her. She wouldn't have accepted the job if they hadn't promise they would've protected Charlie. _Her_ Charlie.

She swallowed, trying to push the guilt down. "I'm fine," she lied, forcing a smile onto her face. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"You," she replied curtly. _About what you would've done if you found out I was a spy_. Guilt bubbled on the surface again. "And the Rite of Passage."

The Son of Hephaestus raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "It's just . . . I don't get why they would go around, falling in love_ purposely_, only to break hearts in the end. Love is supposed to be something you experience, something you nurture and treasure, something you're supposed to share with another person." She took a deep breath. The words flowed out of her, covering the guilt she had been feeling. It was easier confessing this than her little secret, and she was glad. "Love is magic, an enchantment. It's there for the better, not for the worse."

She turned to face her boyfriend once again. A smile played on his lips, his dark eyes sparkling. "What?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow to add effect.

He chuckled, pecking her lips. "Nothing," he replied. "I think I know why I fell for you."

"You fell for me?" Silena sat there, shocked. She searched Charlie's face for signs of bluff, but found nothing but sincerity.

He nodded. "I not only fell for you, but I also love you. I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. And I will never, _ever_ stop loving you."

Tears made their way to her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks. She felt Charlie kiss them dry, whispering words of comforts. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too, Charles Beckendorf. I've loved you all this time, and I will never let you go."

Charlie smiled at her, kissing her forehead softly. Slowly, he helped her off his lap, and stood up. Offering her a hand, he said, "Come on. We've got to get to the campfire."

Silena stood up, a smile on her face. She intertwined their fingers, the guilt and worry long gone. They walked towards the amphitheater in silence, before the Son of Hephaestus broke it. "I'm going to have trouble sleeping, you know."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" She giggled, lacing her arm through his.

He smiled. "Reality is better than my dreams."

"Ooh, Dr. Seuss. When did you get so romantic?"

He grinned at her. "Around the time I met you."

She giggled, stepping on her toes to kiss him. She didn't care if they were blocking people's way by standing in front of the entrance. She didn't even care if Dionysus came and scolded them. Hades, she didn't even care about the world or the upcoming apocalypse right then. All she cared about was that they were here, right now, and that they had the whole world to share.

Love is what's his and hers. Love is what ties them together. Love is them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like it!<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah (winonabcd)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.<em>" —Dr. Seuss**


	7. FRAZEL I: Moving On

**So I'm back with another chapter :) Remember, this is only a side-story, like a minor story. So I won't update as often as my other stories. It's something to help me when I have a writer's block or something. Well, this chapter is a Frazel, so I hope you enjoy :)**

**PS To CimFan: Hahaha my favourite couple is Tratie, but I'm not that great at writing it. I hope I will get better though :)**

**PPS To HeroesofOlympus07: Yep ;) Here's Frazel :D**

**PPPS squirrelLOVA: Are you kidding me? TRATIE IS MY LIFE! It's my favourite couple, Percabeth being second and Jasper being third. I'll write another one, if you'd like :)**

* * *

><p><em>So many nights have passed since we last saw each other<br>The summer now is filled with swept tears  
>I try to hold tight and move on<br>But it's hard to do so without you here_

* * *

><p>He had always been there when she needed him most.<p>

When Frank died, she had practically lost her mind, feeling as if her soul has been ripped out of her. She remembered shaking with disbelief, staring at the burnt stick in her hands. Frank had looked at her with scared eyes, watching as his life burn before his very eyes.

And she couldn't do anything about it.

And when Frank was gone, she felt hollow. The whole Sammy problem didn't even appear _once_ in her mind. Frank, the sixteen-year-old centurion, had trusted her with his life, and quite literally. And she had in return trusted him with her secrets.

But now he was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, he would decide to become a Lar, but she hadn't seen him since that day. She waited and waited, standing in front of the cohort, gripping on her _spatha_ tightly. She didn't cry; no, she never shed a tear since that day. Not because she was Roman.

But because she knew Frank wouldn't want her to cry.

She took a deep breath, and walked over to her father's temple. Diamonds and precious stones scattered across the temple grounds, reminding her of her curse. For a while, Frank had washed it away, and less jewels popped out of the ground randomly. But now that he was gone . . .

She traced a pattern in the soil with her _spatha_, drawing random shapes and squiggles. After a moment, she realized what she had been drawing: the symbol of Mars.

And that's when she couldn't stand it anymore.

She ran, faster and faster, fighting the tears with all her might. She passed the Field of Mars, the cohorts, and even the stables couldn't bring her attention. She ran and ran, not caring if people were looking at her oddly.

She hated the Fates for being cruel.

She hated him for leaving her.

She hated herself for not being able to save him.

She hated the fact that tears were already streaming down her face.

And she hated the fact she was back from the dead in the first place.

She stopped abruptly, realizing she had reached the outskirts of camp. Looking around, she noticed not a single soul in sight. She fell to her knees, and cried, the tears streaming down her face like a rushing river, loud and clear.

All around her, pieces of gold and silver popped up from the ground, but Hazel couldn't bring herself to care about it. She didn't care if people are going to die once they touch those precious stones.

She didn't care about anything. Only Frank.

Her tears turned to sobs, and she wiped it away with her back of her arm. She stared at the landscape in front of her, watching as legionnaires raced around doing regular camp activities.

"Hey."

She froze, recognizing the voice. But he was gone. He was _dead_. He didn't live in this world anymore. Unless . . .

"Frank?" She stared at his ghostly body, staring at him in disbelief. The Son of Mars just grinned at her, looking almost human instead of a— "You're a Lar?"

He nodded. "It took some time. I tried to find you, but I never could. Well, until I saw you running across camp. I followed you here, and well . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You shouldn't cry, you know."

"I try not to," she admitted, biting her lip. "But I just couldn't hold it in anymore . . ."

Frank nodded, getting where she was coming from. He tried to touch her cheek, but all she felt was a brush of cold wind. "I've missed you, you know."

She nodded. "Me too." She wanted to run and hug him, to feel his arms around her, to hear the beating of his heart. But that was impossible now, seeing as he was now a Lar.

In the distance, she heard Reyna call her name, but she chose to ignore it. Frank raised an eyebrow at her, but she shook her head. "Not worth it," she explained, her voice barely audible.

"You shouldn't dwell on me." His face turned into a frown. "You have to try to move on."

"How can I move on? You practically trusted me with you _life_, and I failed to guard it close! I'm the reason you died, Frank. I can never forgive myself." She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears.

She felt a soft breeze on her hand, and she removed it to reveal her tear-streaked face. "Look, it wasn't your fault, okay? It was meant to happen anyway. Besides, don't let Percy's fatal flaw rub on you. I'd hate to see you die and join me."

She cracked a small smile, which Frank gladly returned. His ghostly hands tried to wipe away her tears, but they didn't do much. She felt the warmth and comfort in the breeze, though, and her smile grew wider.

"Please try to move on. I wouldn't mind watching you with someone else." Frank smiled at her. "Okay, so it'll bother me a little." She laughed, and Frank's smile grew. "But it's for the best. Why not hang around Leo for a while? I've seen the way he looks at you."

She rolled her eyes. "He hits on every girl, Frank. That doesn't change much."

"Maybe," he admitted. Her name was getting louder and louder. "You have to go. I love you, you know. I'll love you forever, Hazel Levesque."

His form shifted, and he was gone, invisible.

Hazel took a deep breath, and answered Reyna's annoyed calls. _I promise to try to move on_, she silently thought, looking back to the place where she and Frank had talked. _I promise you._

* * *

><p><strong>So, which couple should I write next? I still have to write a Jeyna, Gruviper, Lazel (LeoxHazel), and a Pothena one-shot. Lazel will probably be related to this one :)<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	8. JEYNA I: Fireworks

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back, with another one-shot based on the American Independence Day!—more or less. I wanted to do a Percabeth, but I want to finish my list first, and Percabeth has been checked off the list. Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, Beckelina too. The only ones left were Jayna/Jeyna, Gruviper (GroverxJuniper), Pothena, and Lazel. So out of those four, I chose Jeyna/Jayna. So, here's the one-shot :)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**A guest said:_  
>Gruviper? is that GroverXPiper or GroverXJuniper? I think making couple names is weird and confusing, so yeah. Confused.<br>_My reply:  
>GroverxJuniper. That's their couple name. If anyone were referring to GroverxPiper, then I believe the would write "GroverxPiper". But I doubt there are such things as a GroverxPiper story :P<strong>

**squirrelLOVA: ME TOO! I love Tratie, then comes Percabeth, then Jasper. And I read that one! That was AMAZING! Oh, you should read "The Way It Stays" by MaydayParade8123 **:D It's AMAZING *.***  
><strong>

****SAVE THE NARGLES: Thank you, I guess. It must mean I have written an amazing chapter, if I made you cry. But really, I don't think that was the best :P****

****CimFan: Lazel chapter after this one :) It's gonna be connected to the Frazel chapter :D****

****RAWR i am a dinosaur: Yes it is! JASPER FTW, Y'ALL! :P (PS: I don't expect you to like this chapter, after reading your profile... LOL.)****

****A guest said:  
><em>Can you please do NicoZeus  
><em>My reply:  
>Do you mean in a romantic way...?<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>We've spent so many years together<br>Why can't you say you love me?  
>I've tried to show you a million times<br>But each one you don't see_

_So on this special Fourth of July  
>I'm sending you my love<br>And showers of kisses  
>Plus thousands of wishes<br>Shall be brought to you from above_

_With love, your best friend_

* * *

><p>Fireworks exploded around him, their song matching the beating of his heart. He didn't know what he was thinking—a firework display on the Fourth of July? Yeah, that was a brilliant idea.<p>

But the idea somehow sparked an interest in him, and soon, he found himself announcing the entire legion of the celebration.

Of course, the next thing he knew, Reyna was cursing at him, asking him if he were out of his mind. His answer? Yes. That answer didn't help, of course, because the next thing he knew, he was living Hades with Reyna.

Not that he minded.

Soon, his colleague calmed down, and finally decided the idea was alright for this one time. He had to work hard, running around New Rome, asking if anyone had some fireworks they could set up and send to the sky.

Finally, the day had arrived, and everyone gathered in the Fields of Mars to watch the dance of colors, shooting upwards towards the heavens. Jason could hear the fascination of the younger legionnaires as they ran up to the praetors and begged for more.

Reyna shot him a look, as if to say, _"This is all your fault."_ Jason laughed and winked at her, only to receive an eye-roll.

Both praetors cued the sign, and more fireworks shot up, exploding in the colors of blue, red and white. Jason watched in fascination. He wondered if he and his sister Thalia had ever seen something as amazing as this . . .

"Are you happy now?" Jason turned to see his colleague, raising an eyebrow at him while her two automatons trailed behind her. He smirked at her, replying to her question. The praetor shifted her gaze towards the dazzling sky. "Though I have to admit, they are pretty."

"Yes you are." He realized what he had said, and blushed, turning away. He could feel Reyna's eyes on him, watching him closely. "I mean, you were right. Not that, you aren't pretty or anything, 'cause you sort of are . . ."

Reyna rolled her eyes, and switched her gaze. Jason felt as if it were safe for him to look back at the fireworks. He felt someone grab his hand, intertwining her fingers in his. He turned to look at Reyna with a raised eyebrow, but the other praetor just kept her gaze on the colorful sky.

He smiled, and leaned over, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Fourth of July, Reyna."

He watched as her face grew hot, and he chuckled, which earned him a glare from the praetor. "Just because you charmed me, doesn't mean I'm letting you off easy for planning this and announcing it without asking me first."

He just grinned, looking back at the sky. He didn't care what the price was worth. At least, he had his little moment with Reyna that night. He pulled her closer, and the two watched as more fireworks exploded in showers of bright blue.

Yep it was worth it. Even though he found himself doing stable cleaning the very next day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, that was short, but I didn't know what else to write. I think they're both OOC here, since I was really imagining Percabeth... LOL. I tried to keep Reyna in character, Jason? Not so much. XD But I hope you liked that chapter. I'm actually no fan of Jeyna, but if it's for you all, I'd gladly write it :)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: MOST LIKELY LAZEL!**

**HUGS!**

**xoxo,  
><strong>**Sarah**


	9. LAZEL I: Right Here

**I'm back again with another chapter! That's a quick update, isn't it? I've been listening to "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry all day, and that song just really, really touched me. You should listen to it.**

**Anyway, while I was listening to that song, I felt inspired, even though that song is more of a Frazel song when it comes to _this_ story, or at least this one-shot, because it was related to the Frazel chapter. So, I hope you like it, and happy reading :)**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**A guest said:  
><em>In a romantic way of course! (if you want to know how I reply fast, My brother has a alert on this story, so I know! My brother also likes NicoxZeus)<br>Can you please do the NicoxZeus? My brother knows you very well and says you promised to do it :)  
>Or of you don't want NicoxZeus, can you please do Pertemis? That's my end favourite couple :) Please? I would be super glad! If you choose not to I would be super sad (́_̀)<br>_My reply:  
>I would do NicoxZeus, but I don't really know how to write a guy-guy relationship... But I'll do Pertemis :) It'll most likely come out the next three chapters, after Pothena and Gruviper :P Btw, what's your brother's pen name? I'm kinda curious, LOL :P<strong>

**roach26: Wow! You grew some braincells! Amazing! Just kidding :P Not exactly. Honestly, I tried so hard to make it longer, but I didn't know what else to put. Plus, my other friend (tell you about her later) was pressuring me to write something else. So I kind of lost my focus and wanted to scream out loud. Oh, and before I forget to say this... THANK YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING ANONYMOUSLY! SERIOUSLY, I DO NOT WANT TO GIVE YOU ANYMORE FREE VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR TRICKING ME INTO THINKING YOU'RE A NEW REVIEWER AND WHATNOT! -.-**

**HeroesofOlympus07: roach26 :) You might remember the little something I told you in our PMs :P (We've actually reached 100+. Can you believe that?) Anyway, yeah. You told me that already XD My sister wanted to read that Jeyna chapter, but she didn't want to read _Jeyna_. So I told her to replace all the characters like you suggested (after I said I imagined it with Percabeth XD), and she still refused. YOU GOTTA LOVE HER! (I bet you know for what reason ;) After all, telepathy rules!)**

**CimFan: You're right about that one! I updated Reyna's Revenge already... I feel sorry for Reyna in that chapter :( But if you read the author's note at the bottom, you'll see I'm planning a sequel to the story :) Vote on the poll for me, will you darling? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? I'll love you forever ;) LOL. PS I'm dedicating this chapter to you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to CimFan<br>****for being a hardcore Lazel lover  
><strong>**and practically begging me to do this**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I know I won't match<br>___What you once had before  
><em>_I know my love's not much  
><em>_Compared to the one you wore_

_But I can only try so hard  
>To sweep away your tears<br>But no matter what happens  
>I'll be right next to you here<em>

* * *

><p>Hazel sat there, her head in her knees as she stared at the fields ahead of her. Her mind kept replaying the conversation she had with Frank weeks ago, reminding herself that she had promised him she would move on.<p>

And during those weeks Leo had kept coming to her, coming up with the silliest yet sweetest things. He had popped out of nowhere and started serenading her, even though he wasn't the best singer. He baked a cupcake for her, which was burnt and she couldn't eat it. He cracked up jokes just to make her smile, even though they were all corny and ridiculous.

But no matter how hard Leo tried, Hazel's eyes were still fixed on one guy—Frank Zhang. She clenched her fists, trying to force herself to move on. Somehow, she always compared Leo to Frank, who in her opinion had always been her perfect match.

"Hey." Hazel looked up to see Leo, a small smile playing on his face. He sat down next to her in silence, still looking at her with that smile.

She did the natural thing: smile back. "Hey," she greeted, her smile growing a little wider. She decided to try something she had learned from Leo about 'today's language'. "What's up?"

Leo grinned at her. "The sky." He pointed upwards, and Hazel rolled her eyes, shoving him to the side.

"No, seriously. What's up?"

Leo sighed. "You're starting to worry me." He looked at her, all the jokes and teases he kept as walls gone. "You've been so . . . mallow lately. You don't have that sparkle in your eyes anymore. _Not_ that I notice."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I just miss him," she whispered, sighing. The wind blew her hair back, revealing her soft round face.

"You can still see him now, right? It might not be the same, but he's still around, looking out for you. And who knows? Maybe dating a Lar would be a trend around here." Hazel noticed the hurt at the end of his little speech, and guilt overwhelmed her. She smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the cheek, before running off to join legion activities.

She stared at the apple in her hand, smiling as she remembered the time Frank had sneaked into a meadow with her to pick some apples. It was during the war, late in the night, when Hazel's stomach had began grumbling. Frank had laughed, taken her hand, and led her to the meadow he had seen earlier to pick the ripest apples for her.

She bit into it, the juice exploding like fruit fantasy in her mouth. The taste reminded her of summer, even though it was now autumn. Crisp leaves were falling on the ground. She bit her lip, thinking of all the wonderful summer memories Frank and her had once shared.

She closed her eyes, letting the pain burn inside her for a while. Her voice was caught in her throat as tears swam their way to her eyes, making her blink madly to force them away. Behind her, a twig snapped, catching her attention. She whipped her head around to see a certain son of Hephaestus.

"Leo?" she asked, alarmed at the idea that he would even be here. She had guessed that he would've stayed at Camp Half-Blood to work on whatever magnificent project he was working on.

He grinned at her. "Missed me?"

"Maybe," she teased. Her stomach fluttered madly. Now that she had turned fourteen, and him sixteen, she felt all these weird emotions jumping in her, a thousand times stronger than when she was thirteen.

_But none of them felt as good as when Frank was around_. She sighed, looking at the ground.

"Haze, you okay?" Leo stared at her with those concerned brown eyes, making Hazel's stomach flutter with delight. It was sweet, the way he got worried when she was staring off into space, mainly because he didn't want her to dwell on the past. "Are you thinking about him?"

Hazel smiled at him, confirming his thoughts. He sighed. "Hazel, you shouldn't dwell on things like that. My mom . . . she had haunted me for a long time, and I couldn't let her go." He took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm saying is, I know what it feels like to lose someone so close and dear to you, and knowing that it was—could've been—your fault."

He grabbed her hands. "I moved on, Hazel. I moved on because of you. You drive me crazy, and Piper claims you _literally_ drive me crazy." He rolled his eyes. "Tell a girl that you would search the world for her, and she tells her you've gone bonkers."

Hazel giggled. "As sweet as the British term was, let's get back to the point?" Her stomach fluttered when he grinned at her, the sparkles in his eyes matching Frank's old ones.

"I know I will never be as good as Frank. But I'm here for you. I'll try and help you move on, and if that never happens, I will always have your back, no matter what."

Hazel smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips. The taste on his lips was like strawberries, which she guessed was because of the berries they grew at the Greek camp. Somewhere within, she could still taste Frank's mouth, but she ignored it for Leo's sake.

She sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Seconds passed, minutes even, the kiss turning even more passionate with every moment. Finally, the two needed air, and released each other, panting. Leo smiled at her, and she smiled back as he pulled her into an embrace.

Behind Leo's back, she could see Frank, smiling at her happily. She mouthed an 'I love you', which Frank replied back with a 'forever'.

"I'm here for you, okay?" Leo asked, grabbing her hand as he released her from the embrace. "I'm always here."

Hazel smiled at him gratefully. She might still be in love with Frank, but now she found somebody to help her heal and move on—and Leo made the perfect fit.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? I liked the Frazel one-shot better though...<strong>

**Okay so chapters are MOST LIKELY going to be in this order:  
>CHAPTER 9: POTHENA (dedicated to this story's first reviewer. This couple's way overdue.)<br>CHAPTER 10: GRUVIPER (dedicated to demigodmegan. Again, way overdue.)  
>CHAPTER 11: PERTEMIS (dedicated to 'guest')<br>CHAPTER 12: TRATIE (dedicated to squirrelLOVA.)  
>CHAPTER 13: JASPER (dedicated to HeroesofOlympus07.)<br>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH (dedicated to my sister.)  
>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA (dedicated to roach26. (Why? Telling you later... in chapter 15 XD))<br>**

**Okay, so if you want a chapter dedication, send me a couple suggestion, and I'll dedicate that chapter to you. If someone asks for the same couple before the chapter's published, though... you're going to have to share the dedications :/**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	10. POTHENA I: Blinded by Rivalry

**I am back! And with a Pothena chapter this time... at least, it was _supposed_ to be a Pothena chapter. I'm not good at chapters like these, since I always imagine them with a sort of rivalry. This is based off "Regular Day in Olympus" by _IheartLukeCastellan_. It's the only sort-of Pothena story I've ever read, so this is all I know about Pothena. I only like the humour here, so try to enjoy it...**_  
><em>

**Reply to reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: Now that I reread it, I kinda do agree. It's a tragic romance, but oh well. I read your story, as you can see :) Sorry for forgetting about Martin... :P**

**squirrelLOVA: LOL I hear ya! I actually imagined that as Percabeth, since I realise Jeyna fans portray them like that. And yes, you have a chapter dedicated to you :) I don't know any other hardcore Tratie fans besides you and myself. AND I KNOW! I'M WAITING FOR AN UPDATE!**

**A guest said:  
><em>can you write percyartemis?  
><em>My reply:  
>As you can see later at the bottom, it'll be two chapters from now. It'll be dedicated to you. Can I have a name or alias, so I can dedicated it? Oh, and maybe you could help a little, since I've never read a Pertemis (PercyArtemis) story before...**

**A guest said:  
><em>Can you do a ThaliaXPercy story?<br>_My reply:  
>Story? No. One-shot? Yes. But you're going to have to wait a while, because a lot of couples have already lined up. You can see the list in the author's note below. Maybe you could give me a hand with this. I've never read Perlia (because I'm a major Percabeth fan), and so I don't know what you'll expect :)<strong>

**A guest said:  
><em>percypiper!_  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>Alright! I accept any pairings, as long as they're not gay. But you're going to have to help me, so I'll know what you'll expect from a PercyPiper one-shot. :) (You do mean in a romantic way, right?)**

**A guest said:  
>Awesome chapter! Lazel is my 3rd favourite couple. And you wanted to know my brother's pen name? It's roach26<br>My reply:  
>Three words: I. Hate. You. But I gotta give you a heads up, sis. That was a nice prank.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to this story's first reviewer, musicMakesyouSmile<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Rivalry is a result of polar opposites<br>__It is the act of wanting to be best  
><em>_But when love tries to interfere in between  
><em>_Just let life flow and do the rest_

* * *

><p>Athena was ready to fume. Her face was red, and her fingers were twitching on the armrests of her throne. Her grey eyes had turned an icy colour as she glared at the sea god in front of her, but he didn't even flinch.<p>

"Oh, here we go again," muttered Ares, and the Goddess of Wisdom immediately shot him a glare. He glared right back, until Aphrodite squealed.

"Athena's having another love quarrel again!" The Love Goddess immediately jumped up and down in her seat, then continued to apply some makeup. Athena could hear Artemis sigh in her seat. This was the fifth time she had said that today.

"Aphrodite, I will never, and I repeat, _never_ fall for a guy as idiotic, self-centred and absurd as him." Athena pointed a finger at Poseidon, who looked offended.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes on her. "Me?" He gripped his throne, and small waves clashed dangerously around him. "I'm absurd and self-centred?"

"Hey, Uncle P! You forgot idiotic!"

"Apollo, please. Not now." Poseidon returned to his rival, glaring at her. "If I'm absurd and self-centred—"

"And idiotic!"

Poseidon sighed. "And idiotic, then perhaps you would like to check yourself in the mirror. All you'll ever see is a woman who needs anger management classes, and someone to check if her pride is still around."

That's when Athena lost it. She leaped from her throne, spread her arms, and sent an army of owls after the Sea God. Poseidon's eyes widened in shock, and flicked his wrist, sending a huge wave to swallow them whole.

Athena's eyes were now flaming with anger, as she sent attack after attack at Poseidon, who attacked back just as ferociously. In the background, Ares was cheering loudly, and Athena could hear Hermes and Apollo calling bets.

She was just about to send another attack when the throne room's door flung open, and the King and Queen of the Gods strolled in, their faces full of anger. Zeus pointed his master bolt at the two of them, his eyes flashing with frustration.

"ENOUGH!" he thundered, and the room shook. Everyone clutched onto his or her throne. Zeus sent a fierce glare at Poseidon. "I come in here to have a meeting, and this is what I get?"

"Dearest brother, I believe it wasn't me that started this fight." The words came out through his clenched teeth, and Athena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Your daughter here started the fight of the millennia—again."

This time, Zeus's glare was on her. "Your pride is swallowing you, Athena." He turned to the other gods, thundering, "EVERYBODY OUT!"

The gods flashed out quickly. Aphrodite sent Athena a wink, before vaporising into mist of expensive perfumes. The Goddess of Wisdom glared at the throne of the Love Goddess, imagining her in that very seat. She broke her gaze when addressed a sneaky Poseidon.

"POSEIDON, YOU SHALL REMAIN HERE." The God of the Sea frowned, and slumped in his seat. Athena watched as her father turned to the both of them, the frustration growing in his eyes. "This pointless feud has been going on for too long. As the King of the Gods, I have to put an end to it."

"You could've put an end to it long ago," Poseidon muttered, only to be silence by another thundering roar from Zeus.

The King of the Gods cleared his throat. "I have come up with a solution. The two of you are to spend time with each other until the rivalry has abolished. "

"What? Father, Poseidon and I can hardly breathe in the same room."

"Zeus! This is unfair. I have meetings and duties to attend to."

Athena glared at Poseidon, whose argument had overlapped with hers. She glared harder, before turning to her father. "Father, it is illogical to do this. World War III may happen, and judging by the looks of the previous wars, this might not look good."

"Plus, Owl Brain's constant random spluttering will give me a headache!" Poseidon glared at her. "She already drove me nuts!"

"It is not random spluttering! How did you not know the Pythagoras theorem? It's the most simplest theorem in the book of mathematics: c2 equals to a2 plus—"

"SILENCE!" Once again, the Lord of the Skies cleared his throat. "You are to remain together—" Poseidon gagged. "—with each other until this matter has been resolved. Understood?"

Athena glanced warily at the Sea God, and nodded. Poseidon just rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother. Zeus nodded, and dismissed them, before flashing out.

Poseidon started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Athena asked, putting authority in her voice.

"I'm just going out for a walk, _Mother_," Poseidon mocked, and Athena gritted her teeth. She bit the inside of her cheeks.

"Zeus said we had to 'spend time with each other' until the matter is resolved." She raised an eyebrow, daring him to object.

Poseidon merely smirked. "Ah, so you _do_ want to spend time with me."

Athena glared at him, but felt her cheeks growing hot nevertheless. "Not in a million years, Barnacle Beard. But since it is Father's will . . ."

"You make it sound like he's dying."

"What?"

"What you just said," Poseidon explained, as if talking to a six-year-old kid, "about Zeus's will. You see, Athena, when people die, they often have wills to say what they wish to be done after they are gone, such as giving the money to their kids, or—"

"I know what a will is!" Athena snapped, glaring at him for the trillionth time that day. "It's Father's will, so we shall be spending the day at the library."

"No, we're going to the park."

"Library."

"Park."

"Library."

"Park."

"Library."

"Park."

"Library."

"Library."

"Library it is," Athena smirked, watching as Poseidon cursed in multiple languages when his plan had backfired. She grabbed him by the collar, taking him to the library she often visited. "Grab a book, and read."

She then went off to find a book, letting her fingers skim along the spines. Finding a couple of interesting ones, she took them in her arms, carrying it to one of the many tables. Poseidon was already sitting there, a book in his hands. The two read quietly, until the annoying voice broke it.

"Athena," Poseidon whispered. Athena didn't respond, and kept reading, checking the mistake and failures in that book. "Athena." When she didn't respond again, the god kept whispering her name, then proceeded to poke her with a pencil.

"What?" she snapped, turning from her book to the older god. He was smirking, which ticked her off even more.

"How do you survive this boredom?" Athena was already boiling with anger. Finally, she stood up, put the books away with a snap of her fingers, and grabbed Poseidon by the collar.

"Fine. We'll take a walk."

Poseidon smirked, letting her drag him out of the library. The two flashed out, and arrived in Central Park a few seconds later. Athena was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, while Poseidon wore his bright Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants.

"Central Park!" he exclaimed, stretching his hands. "This is good and refreshing. No confined spaces, which means I'm not only sharing the air with you, but with a bunch of other people."

Athena rolled her eyes at his theory, and pulled out a book she had taken from the library. She began reading while walking, trudging after the black-haired god. She was so caught up with her book, she didn't realise he had stopped and bumped into him.

"Poseidon, what the Hades?" she asked, but Poseidon just waved his hand. He pointed at two teenagers in the distance, sitting on a bench, slurping sodas and eating fries. The boy tossed his empty cup in a trash bin nearby, and the girl rolled her eyes as the boy smiled triumphantly. Athena narrowed her eyes. Why did those two look so familiar?

Then it hit her. She walked over, still staring. The two teenagers were still laughing, when they realised there was another presence. The girl looked up, looking startled. "Mom!"

Athena smiled down at her daughter, and glared at the sea spawn. "Annabeth. Perseus." Percy continued to mutter something about full names. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth looked around worriedly, expecting some sort of monster to pop out.

The goddess opened her mouth to reply, when a certain god decided to walk over right then. "Annabeth! And my son, Perseus. How are you two?" He ruffled Percy's hair, causing Percy to groan.

"Lord Poseidon!" Annabeth exclaimed. _Now_ she was twitching nervously. "What are you two doing here?"

"Lord Zeus's commands," Athena explained, and Annabeth caught on, a little confused, but getting the main point. Percy, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

"He asked you to take a walk in the park?" he asked. Annabeth hit him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

Thunder clashed above him warningly, and Athena looked over the sea god. "We better be going. Father insists us on leaving you to your business."

Poseidon laughed. "Yeah, it's his _will_."

Athena glared at him, leaving the two demigods to stare at them in utter confusion. She flashed out, Poseidon right behind her. They arrived at Olympus, only to bump a certain love goddess.

"Pothena!" she exclaimed, embracing the two in one big hug. "How's your day going?"

"Awful."

"According to Zeus's will," Poseidon chimed, grinning as his response overlapped Athena's.

Athena glared at Poseidon. "Will you just drop it already?"

"What? Zeus's will?"

Athena groaned. "I give up."

"Oh, you two are so adorable." She grabbed them by the arm. "You're not going to spend the rest of the day without each other."

"We weren't planning to," Athena mumbled, glaring at the sky. It thundered loudly and dramatically. "Father insisted."

"In his will, too." Athena glared again, but the god seemed unaffected. "It's a tragic story, really. We were fighting in the throne room, and Zeus came along, telling all of you to leave. Then he gave us his will, and flashed out. I didn't realise he was dead until Athena kindly pointed it out. I hope he rests in peace."

The Goddess of Wisdom smacked her face. _How idiotic could he get?_ Aphrodite seemed to hear her thoughts and giggled, continuing to drag them to whatever torture she had in mind.

_Probably a cave full of pillow pets,_ Poseidon spoke in her mind. _Wait, on second thought, that won't be so bad. I could finally take a nap._

Athena stared at him, wondering what Rhea had done so that her son would lose his brain. Finally, Aphrodite stopped them. "Welcome to Restaurant la Aphrodite. Please take a seat, and I shall call a waiter to . . . wait you?"

"Serve you," Athena corrected. Aphrodite smiled, and waved her hand away. She motioned them to sit, before a waiter finally arrived to take their orders. For the first time ever, Athena didn't strangle Poseidon, nor did she actually _want_ to.

They were actually eating, laughing, and Athena was pretty sure Poseidon was _flirting_ every once in a while. Her mind tried to process that, trying to comprehend it.

"You know, it _is_ nice when we don't have to strangle each other all the time," Poseidon commented, stuffing some sort of weird dish in his mouth. Athena smiled, agreeing with him.

The two stared at each other, realising something had just clicked. Poseidon started leaning in, and Athena felt herself did too. They were merely inches a part, when out of nowhere, Zeus appeared, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Poseidon stopped, and pretended he was going to whisper, "I told you he would happen soon."

Athena raised her eyebrow, and shot back to her former position, watching as Poseidon smirked at a fuming Zeus. The Lord of the Skies cleared his throat, before turning to his daughter.

"You have managed to survive the day. Honestly, I expected this to take much longer. You are free to return to your godly duties." He flashed out again, and left with a thunder.

"So he resurrects, only to give us a new will. Yippee." Poseidon rolled his eyes, and Athena glared at him. He raised his hands up in surrender, smirking at her. Athena sighed, before giving him a small smile.

The god got up, walking over to her. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "We should do this again some time, Athena." Then she felt his lips on her cheek, before a cold sea breeze slapped her in the face.

Athena got up, walking away to let her mind try to find the logic of the insane day.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of that chapter. I hope it's according to <em>your<em> will. LOL. That cracked my sister up.**

**Here's the list of chapters:  
><strong>CHAPTER 10: GRUVIPER (dedicated to demigodmegan. Again, way overdue.)<br>CHAPTER 11: PERTEMIS (dedicated to 'guest')  
>CHAPTER 12: TRATIE (dedicated to squirrelLOVA.)<br>CHAPTER 13: JASPER (dedicated to HeroesofOlympus07.)  
>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH (dedicated to my sister.)<br>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA (dedicated to roach26. (Why? Telling you later... in chapter 15 XD))  
><strong>CHAPTER 16: PERLIA (dedicated to 'guest')  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER (dedicated to 'guest')<strong>

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS To all guests: Please sign your review with a little name or alias, so I could properly dedicate the chapter to you. Here's an example:**

**Guest  
>I love it!<br>**

**- ILikeIceCreamEndOfStory**


	11. GRUVIPER I: Gods Help Him

**Okay, this was really hard for me to write, because I have no idea what Gruviper looks like. I may know, I just forgot.**_  
><em>

**I'M SMILING CHEESILY RIGHT NOW! I just reread the reviews :) I love you guys so much :D**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**CimFan: Nope. Did not expect that. I was actually expecting him to be this socially awkward kid. And I expected Nick to be this player that gets in between Percabeth... he's not going to, is he? And I'll try to update fast! :) Oh, and thanks for adding me to your recent reads! :D**

**BlackSCrazy: OHMYGODS YOU REVIEWED! I LOVE YOUR PERCY JACKSON FACEBOOK STYLE STORY! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END? Even though I'm a Jasper fan, the ending was cute. Just one thing I don't get: Was that Liper in the end? O.O Not that I don't like Liper, because I sort of ship them too. Anyway, I'll do another Jeyna chapter for you. But I might be imagining them as Percabeth XD THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! VIRTUAL COOKIE? (: :) :D**

**Hershey's girl: Of course I could! What are you saying? Didn't you read the summary? It says: I TAKE REQUESTS. Okay, something like that—I'm not bothered to recheck again :P VIRTUAL COOKIE! (: :)**

**ILikeChocolate: I like chocolate too! Ice cream's better though :P And um... HeraxZeus? I'll try... Maybe you could give me some ideas on what I should write, like, what do you expect? :) VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)**

* * *

><p><em>I don't care if you're cheesy<br>Or awkward, or real nutty  
>I don't care what those girls think<br>Because what matter is you and me_

* * *

><p>He heard her gasp as he led her towards the clearing. "Grover, you shouldn't have!"<p>

There it was, in front of the couple, was a softly spread picnic blanket, hosting all sorts of different delicacies—empty soda cans, paper plates, paper cups, Mr D's glorious old pinochle cards . . . Oh, and the chlorophyll for Juniper, of course.

Juniper walked over to the blanket, patting an empty spot next to her, motioning him to sit. He walked over sheepishly, fingers fiddling with the reed pipes behind his back. Sitting close to his girlfriend, his heart raced, jumping up to his throat, giving him butterflies.

She had always managed to do that to him. Did it annoy him? No. But it did make his bladder act a thousand times worse.

He took a deep breath, holding it all in. She smiled at him, drinking a cup of fresh green chlorophyll. "Grover, this is the most amazing thing you have ever done." She leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek, and his face immediately heated up. She heard him giggle, passing him some sort of vegetable delicacy.

He swallowed it all. Gods, he was already a nervous wreck, and the date had just begun. What if it didn't go out as planned? What if he messed up? What if he accidentally needed to . . . go? He already wanted to run off and hit the bathroom, but he decided he wasn't that desperate—yet.

His fingers played with the paper plate, before biting a quarter of it of. "So," he began, not sure what to say. "How's, uh, the forest?"

"It's going great!" she nibbled on something—most likely something with chlorophyll—and beamed at him. "The nymphs have come up with something better to serve the campers for dessert—carrot cake!"

"Oh. Um, that's nice." Grover filled his cup with water, drinking it quickly before swallowing the cup. "Any monsters lurking around?"

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Only that hellhound Percy keeps around. She decided to do her business by Holly's tree, and now she won't shut up about it!"

He nodded, knowing how her neighbour, Holly the holly tree nymph, can be. His stomach rumbled, and he took another gulp of air. Why must his bladder act up at a time like this?

His girlfriend handed him some water, which he gratefully took. "How's the news spreading? Everyone's not taking it well, I presume?"

"No," he replied sadly. He remembered the shock faces he had received, days after the war had ended. Only then had they begun accepting the truth, realising that Pan really _was_ gone. "Gleeson was extremely upset. He was hoping he could get back on the search after he was off probation." His expression revealed pure horror, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"Oh, Gleeson Hedge . . . I don't think it'd be a good idea to take him off probation."

"I agree with you there." He swallowed another cup, then proceeded to chew on pinochle cards. "He's far too wild. I'm not even sure if sending him to scout for demigods is a good idea."

Juniper just shook her head. "He may be aggressive, but his nose always comes through. I think he found a demigod already, though he wasn't sure."

"That 'demigod' was only a mortal with a bad case of hygiene," Grover muttered sadly. "His nose is stuffed for all we know."

She giggled, kissing his cheek once more. "Oh, have a little faith in him. Speaking of faith, how's your woodland magic going on?"

He grimaced. "I may the be Lord of the Wild, but I'm afraid woodland magic is something I can never excel at."

"I told you to gain more faith in yourself!" she scolded, swallowing some chlorophyll. "Honestly Grover, it's not so bad. I've heard you play, and it does wondrous things."

"If you call scaring off the animals wondrous, then I suppose I'm not too bad." He pulled out his reed pipes from his back, tossing them between his hands.

Juniper grabbed it, looking into his eyes with those sparkling orbs. She handed it to him, lifting it up to his lips. A smile played on her lips. "Play for me."

He grimaced again. The last time he had played for her, a tree had fallen down. The next time he played, a nearby bush had caught on fire. And another time . . . well, his woodland magic sent Juniper a series of bad luck, luck that were pretty much on the same level as Percy's.

He sighed, and blew a note. He started playing a Hillary Duff song, a song he knew so well. The notes came out in a squeaky pitch, but Juniper smiled reassuringly at him. He blew again, the notes coming out clearer and clearer. He watched as Juniper closed her eyes, taking in the music.

Of course, something _had_ to go wrong. A vine suddenly appeared, and snatched the blanket away, dragging everything with it. He stopped playing, watching as their lunch faded into the forest. It was the only perfect date he had, and there were some good pinochle cards there.

He turned to look at Juniper, who was dangling from a vine seven feet in the air. "A little help?" she asked, smiling at him.

He grinned sheepishly, and played some more music, trying to get the vine to gently put her on the ground. It dropped her, and he quickly reached out to catch his falling girlfriend. He missed by an inch, and ended up being squashed underneath the fair wood nymph.

"Oh gods! Grover, are you okay honey?" She helped him up, dusting off his shirt, his fur, and his hair. He just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry."

She giggled. "It's alright. That music was beautiful, anyway. You're getting better. I told you, you could do it!" She gave him thumbs up, which he returned with a smile. Gently, she kissed him on the cheek once more.

"It's getting late. I have to help the nymphs with preparing dinner. If Holly found out I've been hanging around with you while she had to cook, I'll never hear the end of it." She rolled her eyes, causing him to chuckle.

He opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach cut him short. He paused. "I, uh, have to go. More Lord of the Wild duties to attend to."

Juniper giggled. "Grover! Is your bladder acting up again?" she teased, hiding her giggles underneath her hand. "You could've just said so, you know. Everyone needs a potty break now and then."

He felt himself blush. "I do _not_ need a potty break. Us men really do have duties to attend to. Now excuse me while I go . . . check if the boys have helped save the environment by using toilet paper wisely." He dashed off, knowing without a doubt Juniper was shaking her head at him.

Gods help him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the Gruviper chapter. Hey, one question: Any Mortal Instruments &amp; Infernal Devices fans out there? Check out my blog(s) (check my profile)... CASSIE JUST RELEASED THE COVER OF CLOCKWORK PRINCESS! AHHHHHH GOOSEBUMPS! ONLY 250 DAYS TILL RELEASE GUYS... :D<strong>

**If you're counting down to the release of Maximum Ride's final book "Nevermore", you can check my blog(s)—there's a countdown there. There's also a countdown for _Clockwork Princess, the Demigod Diaries, _and_ the Mark of Athena_. Make a request, and I can make a countdown for a book so you can count the days to your favourite book release :)**

**Here's the schedule for upcoming chapters:  
><strong><strong>CHAPTER 11: PERTEMIS<br>CHAPTER 12: TRATIE  
>CHAPTER 13: JASPER<br>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH  
>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA<br>**CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<strong>

**The chapters will be dedicated to their respective requesters (LOL, what do you call those people? I need to expand my vocab XD)**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! (TWITTER&INSTAGRAM: WINONABCD; TUMBLR: COMPLETEQUOTATION/WINONABCDFANFICTION) LOVE YOU!**

**PPS Help with the Pertemis chapter, anyone?**

**PPPS I forgot what I wanted to say... OH WELL.**


	12. PERTEMIS I: Her Soft Side

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter :D It's a short Pertemis chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) HUGS!**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**BlackSCrazy: Thanks again for pointing that out!**

**CimFan: Yeah :P I wasn't sure how to portray Grover, so I was like, "Grover's bladder often acts up. ADD THAT ADD THAT ADD THAT." :P And thanks again! :D**

**Hershey's girl: Sorry :( I wish I could put Frazel way at the top, but I'm doing the couples according to hen they were requested. But I hope you enjoy the other chapters while waiting for yours :)**

**RudolphTheDeer: Thank you :) It actually took me a while to come up with that, and I got some help from a friend. :) I want to be a writer, but my mom says it's a tough life when you are one. So she said to try out graphic design instead. I might as well try it :) But don't worry. I'm never letting go of that dream. One day, I'm definitely publishing a book. Just you wait! VIRTUAL COOKIE (: :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to 'guest'<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is so wrong<br>__But it feels so right  
><em>_To be here with you  
>I<em>_n your arms so tight  
><em>_So hold me close  
><em>_As the time goes  
><em>_And let me know that you'll always be  
><em>_My hero_

* * *

><p><em>Snap.<em>

The goddess turned around, her bow clutched in her hand. Her auburn hair was in a tight braid; lose strands danced in the wind. Her silvery-yellow eyes searched the area carefully, calculating. "Who's there?" she asked, and a young man stumbled out of the bushes.

Every god knew who this young man was. The Hero of Olympus couldn't take one step on Olympus without the gods whispering about the young hero. His dark hair was messy on his head, his sea-green eyes red from tears. He tripped over a rock, falling onto the ground.

Artemis slowly lowered her bow. "Perseus Jackson," she whispered in awe. He slowly looked up, staring at the goddess in her sixteen-year-old form. She took a small step towards him, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

Percy didn't reply. He averted his eyes, looking away. Her heart clenched in her chest, her help being rejected. Artemis sighed and got down to her knees, pushing away his hair so his sea-green eyes could shine.

"Percy, you're supposed to be at camp. This area isn't safe for demigods," she warned. He looked into her eyes, and she could see the debate playing in them. Her hand reached for his pen, which had rolled out of his pocket and onto the ground, and handed it back to him.

"Annabeth. She left me," he finally said. "I couldn't stand it there. Seeing her all happy without me. It just hurt me and broke me—I had to get away."

"But this isn't the right place to run to." She frowned, taking some ambrosia, which she kept for her hunters, from her pocket, and began to feed him. "You should've run back to your mother, hero."

Percy shook his head, swallowing the godly food. "I can't. She would send me back to camp, to tell me to try to move on. But I just can't move on. I love her, and it hurts to see her fall for another guy."

Artemis frowned again, getting up and dusting herself. "Well, perhaps she is a foolish girl. As much as I hate men, no girl should ever betray their companion like that." She offered him a hand, pulling him up. "Athena was right. That daughter of hers doesn't deserve you."

"And why would you say that?" The young hero looked at her with questioning eyes, his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

Artemis bit her lip. "Out of all the men I have met, you stood out the most. Of course, you would never beat your brother Orion, but you come close enough."

Percy cracked a smile. "Thanks." He looked down at his shoes, his cheeks red. "Maybe you have a special soft spot for sons of Poseidon."

"Maybe," she replied, cracking a small smile too. Her heart did relay races as she watched his eyes sparkle when he looked into her silvery-yellow ones. Her mind replayed all the fights she had with Aphrodite, and realised the goddess only spoke the truth. _But you're never admitting that to Aphrodite_, she scolded herself.

Percy chuckled. "You look funny when you scrunch your eyebrows," he commented. "In a good way, I mean."

"Apollo told me that once, in a bad way." She rolled her eyes. "It was obvious I was born first. My brother is very stubborn."

"Sort of like me," Percy added. "But I'm sure Lord Apollo has a good heart. A lot of girls at camp think he's hot."

"Wonderful. That'll explode his ego." She looked at the sky, watching as her brother pulled his chariot over the blue fabric one more time. "I have to go soon. My turn to pull my chariot is almost up."

Percy nodded. He scooped her bow off the ground with one swift motion, handing it to her. "Thank you, Lady Artemis. For everything."

She nodded. "Just make a straight line down there—I've cleared the path. And best of luck on your journey, Percy Jackson." The hero gave her a smile. Without thinking, the goddess leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "May the gods be with you."

She flashed out, leaving the hero staring at the air in shock. She thought back to the words Percy had said. Maybe she did have a soft spot of sons of Poseidon, or maybe it was just him.

* * *

><p><strong>So it was a little short. But I don't know how to write Pertemis, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.<strong>

**As for the upcoming chapters, feel free to see them here below:  
><strong><strong><strong>CHAPTER 12: TRATIE<br>CHAPTER 13: JASPER  
>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH<br>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA  
><strong>CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<br>**CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL**

****Expect an update on Saturday night/Sunday! ****

****Love you guys!****

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	13. TRATIE II: Moonlight

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! I know I promised to be back on Sunday (It might still be Sunday for all you Americans, but for the rest of the world, it's already Monday), but my internet crashed yesterday, so I couldn't update. So here I am, with a Tratie chapter. And I hope you guys love it! :)**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**Goddess of Jasper: LOL. All Carah chapters has been canceled. My sister pranked me—again—so I erased all that stuff. This story is going to focus on romance between canon characters, so yeah :) But thanks anyway! :) Oh, and Jasper sure does rock! Not as much as Tratie, 'cause they're legendary ;)**

**Hershey's girl: Oh, trust me; I've never read a Pertemis story. I skimmed one, and just got that idea. But I'm glad you liked it :) Hope you like this next one too!**

**blacknightguitar: Sorry, but I don't do threesomes (or three-people-relationships). This story is only going to focus on couples, but if you want me to do a Thalico story or Rico (RachelxNico), I'd be happy to write one for you :)**

**BlackSCrazy: Thanks! LOL, my sister was shocked to see you reviewed. After she read your Facebook story, she thinks you're the next big thing :) So basically, her reaction was more or less something like this: "*insert my real name here*! BLACKSCRAZY REVIEWED?" And yes, I'm doing Jeyna. Would you like to pick a theme, or do you want me to surprise you? ;)**

**Rainy129: Thanks! I used to write the poems first then the story, but now I do it the other way round. (Shhh, don't tell! ;) ) It's a tragedy, that Frazel chapter. I was listening to _Thinking Of You_ by Katy Perry, and that popped in my mind. And yes. Nico/Zeus. Thank you dear little sister for pranking me. (Oh, and my sister can't believe you reviewed. She likes your Facebook story. LAVA ;) ) And Tratie is my favourite pairing too! So sit back and enjoy this one! :D**

**iThanos: You sure do change your name a lot. But that's alright. And darling, I doubt the list is ever going to end. I'll just insert it at the end of the current list, so that the next time someone requests a couple, it's not going to be pushed away, okay? :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to squirrelLOVA<br>the most hardcore tratie shipper  
>next to me<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I hate the way you make me fall<br>__I hate the way you hypnotise  
><em>_I hate the way you swish your hips  
><em>_And the way you give me butterflies_

_I hate the way you look so fine  
>I hate the way you laugh<br>I hate the way you make me drunk  
>With the love you give tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Travis fiddled with his fingers, running a hand through his curly brown hair. He paced back and forth, waiting for her to come out. He had already knocked three times—another knock couldn't hurt. But he didn't want to sound too desperate, and decided to continue pacing instead.<p>

Finally, the door opened, and out came the glorious beauty. Her golden brown hair was cascading down her back, reaching a little past her shoulders. It was wavy, just as it had always been. A tiny barrette secured a strand in place. She was wearing a snow-white dress with blood-red roses on it, reaching her knees. A silver locket hung around her neck.

"Wow," Travis breathed. He smiled, taking a step closer. "You look amazing."

He watched as the Daughter of Demeter blushed, and he chuckled. He grabbed her arm, leading her down the porch and onto the ground below. His free hand grabbed the picnic basket he had set down, and began to lead her towards the beach.

Quickly setting the things, they both sat down, Katie staring vaguely at the ocean. "I didn't take you for the romantic guy," she commented, not turning to face him.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, babe." She turned and glared at him for using the pet name.

She snorted. "Oh please. I probably know you better than you know yourself." Her green eyes were challenging him, daring him to accept. He smirked, knowing she was playing with his love for challenges and bets.

He grabbed a cup, filling it with juice. "Oh really? What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue." He raised an eyebrow at her, staring at her through his lashes. "It's pretty obvious, Stoll. Yesterday you wore a t-shirt that said TRAVIS STOLL LIKES BLUE. I don't know what else is more obvious than that."

"Okay, okay." He bit his lip, thinking. "What's my favourite animal, then?"

Katie tapped her chin. The moonlight shimmered on her, looking a thousand times more gorgeous. He wiped his mouth, making sure he wasn't drooling. Finally, she stopped, coming to a conclusion. "It's either a red hedgehog with super amazing speed, wings of an eagle and the ability to shoot rainbows, or a giant man-eating squid with laser eyes and toxic spikes."

"You are _so_ in love with me," Travis commented, stuffing his mouth with a strawberry. She glared at him. "Babe, you remember my favourite animals, and they don't even exist. Even Connor gets them wrong."

She blushed, then glared harder. "How am I supposed to forget? You asked me at least a gazillion times last week!"

"Last week," he pointed out, tossing a strawberry in the air and trying to catch it with his mouth. "No girl has ever remembered things I said to them a week before. Except if I tell them they're pretty. Or if I liked that dress. Oh, and not to mention the time I told Kayla that dress made her fat. She still remembers that I think . . ."

Katie rolled her eyes, dipping a strawberry in chocolate and popping it in her mouth. "Whatever. I don't care about your petty little list of girlfriends."

Travis jumped up immediately. "Oh my gods. You're jealous." His eyes widened. "You're jealous. That means you really like me. Katie Gardner is actually _jealous_!"

Katie threw a strawberry at him, which he expertly caught. "I am _not_ jealous. I don't even _like_ you."

"Ouch." Travis placed a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. "Must you hurt me so bad, Katie-Kat?"

She rolled her eyes, tossing him another strawberry. He expertly caught it again, grinning at her madly. "Good doggie," she teased, laughing at him. He almost melted. Her laugh sounded like twinkling bells. Who couldn't fall for _that_?

"Travis, you there?" He shook his thoughts away, watching as her hands waved in front of his eyes. He looked into those green eyes, watching as worry flashed inside of her eyes.

"I'm here. Missed me?" She slapped his arm, but a small smile played on her lips. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh goodie. Now I'm stuck with you." He chuckled, even though her voice was oozing with sarcasm.

He pushed a strand away from her face, just as he had always wanted to do. "You know, babe, if you wanted to just be with me all day, you could've said so."

"Like I would like to hang around with you," she retorted, snapping at him. Something inside of him broke a little, but he pushed it aside. He pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really find me that annoying?"

She looked away. "No," she admitted, her cheeks growing pink. "Not always. But often. And definitely not right now."

"So you wouldn't mind if I do this?" She turned to look at him with a questioning brow, only to be answered by his lips on hers.

He heard her gasp, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer as she tried to deepen the kiss. Travis pulled her up onto his lap, only to slip and land on top of her.

The two went on, their kiss turning from sweet to hunger. He could taste the strawberries on her lips, dancing as it poisoned his tongue. She pulled his hair, as if to beg him to release her. He caught the message, breaking the kiss so they could gulp in air.

Katie looked at him with her startle green eyes. He stared right back, drowning in those green pools. She finally broke the silence with question in her eyes. "Why me?" she asked.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious?" He leaned in, giving her a short kiss on the lips. "You're the only one I see. All those other girls I dated . . . they were just to make you jealous. And guess what? It worked."

"Did not!" she protested, pushing him off. He laughed as the Daughter of Demeter tried to pelt him with strawberries. "I was not jealous!"

"Sure you weren't, babe." He winked at her. "But I sure was. When you were dating Will? I was mad like Hades."

She blushed, turning up to look at him shyly. "So let me get this straight. Travis Stoll gets jealous when I date other guys. And I thought you couldn't get jealous."

"Ah, but I am human, babe. It's only fair for me to get jealous," he replied, smirking at her.

She smirked back. "Hm, I wonder what would happen if I dated Connor . . ." Jealousy rose inside of him as she left the sentence hanging. She got up, pretending to walk away to find that cursed brother of his.

Immediately, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "You can't do that 'cause you're mine," he said, winking at her. "That, and I might end up killing Connor. We can't have that."

She laughed. "So, you're all mine now?"

He smirked. "I have always been yours. And I forever will be."

She smiled, kissing his lips softly. She looked at the sky, watching the stars and moon. She smiled, leaning into his chest. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Oh you're going to hate me tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"I, uh . . . painted your pansies black." He got up, dashing down the beach as fast he could.

Behind him, Katie processed the information, realising what he had just said. "STOLL! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

He chuckled. He got it so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>The poem reminds me of <em>I Love The Way You Lie<em>** **by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Except, I used the words 'hate'. And I doubt it actually matches the story—it just sounded so Travis in a way. No? Okay.**

**So, here's an update on the upcoming chapters! You better request your favourite couples soon, or their chapters are going to be pushed away further and further...********  
>CHAPTER 13: JASPER<br>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH  
>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA<br>**CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<br>**CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL  
><strong>CHAPTER 21: TRATIE (again! :D)**

**So there you have it! The list of upcoming chapters. Next: Jasper! To be honest, I like Jasper better than Jeyna. But Reyna's a cool character, so I pair her up with Leo. (THEY'RE SO CUTE!) Anyway, come back with more requests! (If possible.)**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	14. JASPER II: I See You

**I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay. As I have said—this is a side-story. Meaning updates aren't very quick, unless I have come up with a brilliant amazing idea. (Okay, so came up with this one. But an update's an update.) So here's the Jasper chapter you've all been waiting for. Don't mistaken the chapter for Jeyna because of the first two paragraphs. Oh, and I think Jason's slightly OOC :P**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**Goddess of Jasper: I can see you love Jasper :P And don't worry, I think Leyna is coming soon :) Enjoy this, but I think Jason's slightly OOC, hehe.**

**squirrelLOVA: Yes! I shall spoil you so very much *grins* LOL. And yes, Tratie is absolutely AMAZING. I spent all day yesterday reading Tratie stories. I ALMOST DIED FROM SO MUCH GOODNESS!**

**Nami: Aw, thanks so much :)**

**CimFan: Did I forget to add that to the list? *facepalm* Alright, I'll add it now :) But I'm going to have to queue it for Chapter 22... Gosh, I'm so horrible *facepalm***

**Silvershine Moonlight: TRATIE SHALL FOREVER PREVAIL! I just wish they were a canon shipping, you know?**

**: Aw, thanks :) You helped out, remember? And thanks for helping me find that dress. :D And thanks again for coming up with this!**

**BlackSCrazy: LOL. Don't worry, I won't write angst :) I can write it, but I think this story will stick to romance :) Yeah, I'll add more immature bickering later on, the next time I write Tratie. And thanks!**

**A guest said:  
><em>can you do a leoxreyna one-shot?<br>_My reply:  
>The next two chapter's Leyna (that's their couple name) :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>dedicated to HeroesOfOlympus07<br>the most hardcore Jasper shipper I know_**

* * *

><p><em>Brown eyes turn to blue<br>I say her name, I see you  
>I can't decide, have no clue<br>But in the end, I know it's you_

* * *

><p>Jason woke up, memories replaying themselves in his head. He remembered so many things—Dakota, the drunkard, Gwen, the ever-optimistic senator, Hazel, the quirky Daughter of Pluto, and most importantly Reyna.<p>

Gods was he confused. He knew who Reyna was; she was the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, the girl who stood by him during battles. She was his best friend, his partner in crime—did he see her as something more?

His mind suddenly shifted to a certain daughter of Aphrodite, her kaleidoscope eyes staring at him. He had memorised each invisible freckle across her nose, the way her choppy hair danced in the wind, and the secrets hidden underneath her eyes. Every time he thought of Reyna, his mind just flickered back to Piper, those eyes flashing from blue to green to brown.

He groaned, rolling over on what was supposedly his bed. A knock came from the door, and he shouted for the person to wait. Getting up groggily, he grabbed a fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, staring at his old purple one. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair, and walked over to greet the guest.

His heart did relay races when he saw who it was. She was standing there, wearing a camp shirt and shorts, sneakers on her feet. Her choppy caramel hair was in a tight braid, a feather sticking out. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as they changed to blue, her pink lips forming a beautiful smile. "Morning," she greeted.

"Hey," he greeted back, closing the cabin door behind him. They began to walk towards the dining pavilion, their hands brushing every few seconds. "So, what's up?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm obviously walking you to breakfast, Jason. Are you sure you're not asleep?" She smirked at him, her eyes dancing jokingly.

The Son of Jupiter just smiled. "Ha-ha, very funny. What's for breakfast?"

"I hear they're serving pancakes and bacon." Jason watched in amusement as Piper's face changed when she mentioned bacon. In his opinion, bacon didn't taste bad. In fact, it was probably one of the most heavenly foods ever. "Oh, and of course they're serving cereal."

Jason nodded, knowing how OCD the goddess Demeter was about cereal. Annabeth had told them about her visit to the Underworld once, when she was just twelve. Demeter was there with Persephone, and the goddess kept rambling on and on about cereal. It seemed annoying, even just hearing about it.

They walked in silence, unsure what to say. "So, where's Leo?" Piper asked, staring at the ground below them. A strand of hair covered her face, and Jason used all his willpower to not tuck it behind her ear.

"I'm not sure. Last I saw him was yesterday, when he was high on coffee," Jason recalled, causing Piper to giggle. He remembered yesterday very well. The Stoll brothers had insisted on giving Leo some coffee 'to help him stay awake during shifts', as they put it, and watched as Leo drank it a little too eagerly. The next thing everyone knew, Leo was running around, crashing into workbenches and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, I remember that very well," she commented, as if reading his thoughts. She pushed the strand out of her face, smiling. "I just hope he's still not high."

"Oh, I know someone who is way worse than that." He smiled slightly, remembering Dakota. "A friend of mine likes to drink Kool-Aid, and because he's ADHD, he gets really hyped up on that sugar. He's a son of Bacchus—Dionysus, as you would call him. So every time you meet him, you think he really drinks wine."

Piper smiled softly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. "How much are you remembering?" she asked carefully, and Jason had a feeling he knew what she was worried about.

"A couple things," he admitted. "I remember my friends, and my trainer, Lupa the wolf goddess. I can see camp in my head, but it's still sort of blurry to describe. I can't remember anything else though." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I promise you, I'd get the four of us to the Roman camp and find Percy."

She smiled at him. "What are your friends like?"

He grinned at her. "Well, you've already heard about Dakota." She let out a small laugh. "Another friend of mine was sort of like my counsellor. She was always the optimistic one, always looking at the bright sight despite everything. Hazel is a quirky girl, but she has a good heart. I remember a guy named Bobby, but I don't remember anything else about him. And then there's Reyna—" He stopped himself.

Piper looked at him worriedly. "Something wrong?" she asked. Jason debated with himself. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Finally, he took a deep breath. "Reyna was my colleague," he began. "She was my best friend. She and I were praetors, leaders of the legion. I remember having her by my side in battle, and pretty much every other time."

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, her voice soft. He looked over at her, knowing how hard she was trying to keep herself together.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can't decide whether I had liked her as a friend, or something more."

"Oh," she replied, her voice soft. She looked away, stopping in her tracks. Jason could see the small tears forming in her eyes as she rapidly blinked to fight them back. "Well, I'm happy for you. I bet Reyna really deserves you, and you deserve her." She started walking away, most probably to hide her tears from him.

He grabbed her wrist. "Piper," he whispered. "Look at me." When she didn't look, he put his finger to her chin, forcing her to look up. He was inches taller, and he towered over her, casting dark shadows over her. "I may have liked Reyna in the past, but now whenever I hear her name, or see her in my mind, all I think about is you. The image would immediately change to your unique kaleidoscope eyes, your dazzling smile, and your soft hair.

"Every time I try to think about the relationship between Reyna and me, I only think about _us_, about what would happen to us if I came to camp, and found that Reyna was my girlfriend all along. I realised how much it would tear me to know that I can't be with you, and I don't want to hurt you by saying that I _do_ have a girlfriend back home." He pushed back her hair as her now green eyes stared into his blue ones.

She was silent. He sighed, and smiled at her. "But I realise that it all doesn't matter. You know the quote your sisters often say, that when you like two guys, you should always choose the second, because if you really liked the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second?"

"You're amnesiac, Jason. You obviously can't remember the first, so of course you noticed the second." She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips.

He smiled at her. "Yeah. But even though I remember the first now, I just keep falling harder for the second." She looked up at him again, smiling. "So, can I just ask? May I now kiss my best friend in the middle of camp?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She leaned, in, planting a kiss on his lips. A smile grew on both faces as he encircled her waist with his arms, her hands getting tangled in his hair. Maybe he had liked Reyna once. But he had Piper now, and that was all he had ever needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So ta-da! That was Jasper. Now back to Percabeth. This couple's real easy. I just have to think of a theme... :**

**Oh, and I almost forgot. Here's the list of upcoming chapters:  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>CHAPTER 14: PERCABETH<br>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA  
><strong>CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<br>**CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL  
><strong>CHAPTER 21: TRATIE  
>CHAPTER 22: WILLXNYSSA<strong>**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>

**PS I'm posting a new story soon. It's called "The Golden Prank Book", and it's going to revolve around the Stoll brothers. I absolutely adore them. (For all you Reyna Revenge readers, you know what I mean ;) ) PLEASE READ IT WHEN IT'S OUT!**


	15. PERCABETH II: Everything's Alright

**Hey again! Sorry for the long wait. I finally came up with this one-shot after reading Headintheclouds818's "A Thousand Years" and burdge-bug's comic on the Percabeth reunion. You should check them out; Headintheclouds818 on fanfiction, burdge-bug on deviantart. :)**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**BlackSCrazy: I was about to say, "Just replace Piper with Reyna," but you can't really do that in this chapter, can you? And it's alright :) I like Reyna, but Jasper's one of my favourite couples. 3rd favourite, actually. But don't worry, I think Jeyna's coming along in three chapters :)**

**daughterofplutowazzup: LOL. Frazel's cute :3 Tratie's my OTP, though. And let me guess: you're a Jeyna fan? :)**

**Headintheclouds818: Thanks! And I love your stories! Ships on a Ship. Especially the Percabeth vs chapter. The ending was PRICELESS. I give you props :D**

**Goddess of Jasper: Aphrodite/Hephaestus. Got it. Honestly, I like those two better than Aphro/Ares. I don't know why...**

**A guest said:  
><em>omg that was sooo cute!<br>_My reply:  
>Thanks! :D<strong>

**squirrelLOVA: Well, here's Percabeth now! And yes! Tratie's my OTP :D I absolutely love those two... A pairing I hate: Connor/Lou Ellen. You can guess why. But yes, I'll do another Tratie chapter! As you can see, it's Chapter 21 ;)**

**MusicGurlie: Hermes/Iris and Hades/Persephone. Sure :D Of course, I'm going to have to do research first, but all right :) And I'm glad you liked this!**

**CimFan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Percabeth's a little short, but I hope you like this one too :)**

**xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx: LOL, yes I do know you :) I _would_ do a Leriana chapter, but I don't do CanonxOC pairings in this story. But they're adorable! :D And PercyxPiper, huh? Hm... I think the requester meant that in a romantic way :/**

**Hershey's girl: Thanks :) I'm kinda debating on whether that story is actually good or not. I mean, it's _unrealistic_. Piper wins all the time? I kinda regret doing that... I'm just glad the readers liked it :)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Hahaha thanks! Here's a Percabeth chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>dedicated to my sister and her best friend<br>****who have been pestering me all night to write this.**_

* * *

><p><em>It feels cold without you here by my side<br>__I feel stranded without you here tonight  
><em>_A piece of me has been missing all these days  
><em>_And you're missing, gone somewhere far away_

_I can't sleep no more  
>I can't think<br>Can't breathe  
>I need you here with me<br>So that I may live  
>So when I saw you standing there<br>Everything collapsed  
>But I know that everything<br>Will be more than alright_

* * *

><p>Her heart thumped faster in her chest, making its way up to her throat. Her mind stopped working; her body froze. She promised she would be strong, that she would be brave. Beside her, Jason stood, ready to announce their arrival when Terminus appeared and told them to keep the ship in the air.<p>

Her heart raced faster. She could easily spot those sea-green eyes from this distance. His muscles had developed even more, his tan slightly darker. But the grin on his face assured her he was the same person. But what if he had another girlfriend?

_Breathe, Annabeth, _she told herself as she slowly descended the ship. Leo followed behind her, Piper last. Her feet touched the ground, and she felt them go like jelly.

He stared at her, and she stared right back. She could drown in those pools over and over again, and she wouldn't mind. A sharp pang came from her heart, missing those moments where he had his arms around her. She knew she probably didn't look presentable; her hair was still slightly messy, her eyes dark from sleepless nights. She was thinner from eating less, and had grown paler from all the worry.

She clenched her fists, remembering Hera. Why did that stupid goddess have to take him in the first place?

The Romans stepped closer, and she could see the expression on his face: recognition. Her heart thumped faster, and before she knew it, she was walking towards him. She could hear Jason calling out for her, telling her to come back and wait, but she couldn't stop.

He walked over to her, closing the distance slowly. Time slowed down. The world faded away. All that was left was the two demigods, racing towards each other after months of living alone. Now that darkness was over, and light has overtaken their world.

Their pace sped up. They were running. Desperation crawled inside of her—she _needed_ him. And she knew he needed her just as much.

The distance between them closed as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his body. His slid around her waist, pulling her up in the air, and spinning her in circles. Tears flooded out of her eyes in relief.

"You remember," she breathed, burying her face in his chest. Tears of happiness flowed out as she hugged him tighter. "You really remembered."

He kissed the top of her head, and she could feel him breathe in her scent. "I never forgot you," he whispered. She pushed her head away, looking into his eyes in disbelief. He chuckled at the look in her grey eyes. "I never forgot my Wise Girl."

She leaned in, closing the space between the two of them. His lips felt familiar against hers, and she felt a piece of her snap into place. His lips tasted like the saltwater and Sally's famous chocolate chip cookies, warm on her tongue as she savoured the taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she tangled her fingers in her hair. He too pulled her closer, hugging her tight.

He was back. Her missing piece was back. She was finally whole, and she no longer felt empty. They broke the kiss, panting from the lack of air.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed, punching his shoulder. "Do you know how worried sick we were? Chiron sent out millions of search parties!" He opened his mouth to protest, but she wasn't done ranting. "And don't get me started on that empathy link! I told you to stay put. But you just had to be a Seaweed Brain and run off, probably on a stupid quest, too."

He grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry. But at least I'm here now, right? At least I'm in one piece." He hugged her, and she relaxed in his arms.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again." She looked up into those sea-green eyes, remembering their first encounter. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone."

He kissed the top of her forehead. "I promise." She smiled as she felt those words vibrate against her head. Everything was alright in the world for now. Everything was more than perfect. Everything was just right.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, it's a little short. But you got to admit: So much fluffiness in 700 words :P<strong>

**Update on the list (it keeps growing!):  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>CHAPTER 15: LEYNA<br>**CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<br>**CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL  
><strong>CHAPTER 21: TRATIE  
>CHAPTER 22: WILLXNYSSA<strong>**  
>CHAPTER 23: APHRODITEXHEPHAESTUS<br>CHAPTER 24: HERMESXIRIS  
>CHAPTER 25: HADESXPERSEPHONE<strong>

**Whoa, three godly couples in a row. I've never written a Leyna chapter before, so it might take a while. In the meantime, try reading _You've Got Mail_ by HAWTgeek. An amazing Percabeth story, if I do say so myself.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>


	16. LEYNA I: Sleep

**Hello again! Long time no see, huh? I finally found time to write a little something. School's back in session, and I'm currently neglecting my homework, so feel special that I wrote this for you guys :) Leyna's a new field for me, and I'm not sure if this is Leyna-ish (I haven't been reading any Leyna stories lately), so yeah. And I'm not sure how Reyna would act in a relationship, especially one with Leo. So excuse me if it sounds Percabeth-ish.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**CimFan: I'm sorry I didn't update fast. There has been too much going on in my life lately. And it's alright—about you not liking the idea that Percabeth would kiss in front of the Romans. They eventually did, right? Before Annabeth went taekwondo on Percy XD (If you haven't read TMoA yet... I'm sorry I just spoiled that for you. :/)**

**Hershey's girl: I disagree. So maybe Annabeth has common sense—no, it's not good to kiss your boyfriend in front of hundreds of Romans. But she hasn't seen him for six months, and Annabeth puts Percy first above all else. And besides, Riordan did make them kiss, right? I loved how it seemed it like an awkward moment. XD**

**StinkyBombzzzzz: As much as I love to, Peanut Butter isn't a real character. But I can do TysonxElla, and put a peanut butter reference in there, if you like :)**

**JasperForeva: I could, if you want :D I'll add NicoxPersephone to the list :)**

**Goddess of Jasper: DON'T WORRY! I'LL DO A JASPER ONE FOR YOU :)**

**squirrelLOVA: Confused Greeks... yeah. That's hilarious. Have your read TMoA? Didn't you just _love_the cough Jason made? _Awkwardddddd~_**

**The Nine Muses: Thank you! I'll be sure to add Thapollo and HermesxMay to the list :)**

**xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx: Yeah, you do that. Hey, you know what I just realised? RYNETTE (Ryan/Annette) IS SORTA LIKE PERCABETH! EEP. (At least, in my mind.)**

**carefulwhatuwishfor: Thanks! And I'll add more Percabeth to the list. You'll have to wait a bit more, though :P**

**BlackSCrazy: Hahaha YEP! Only two more chapters till Jeyna. I don't know how long two chapters will take, though...**

**WOOOOOOOOOO: HERE'S CHAPTER 15 :D Eighteen coming up in a bit! (Jeyna fan? :) )**

**chick 101: Hahaha :D I don't hate Pothena—I don't ship 'em either :P**

**A guest said:  
><em>I like it. love it. But I refuse to believe Frank will die. Even if he does.<em>  
><span>My reply<span>:  
>I don't believe it either. I don't think Riordan is killing any one of the seven any time soon :)<strong>

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx: Your wish is my command! Lazel and Pally shall be added to the bottom of the list :) And I love Lazel too... if you read TMoA, there are some references :)**

**raisa864: Hahaha thanks :) Most people just skip it anyway :P Some just leave after they see the disclaimer XD It's a pro and con.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>dedicated to roach26<br>because I think he requested this._**

* * *

><p><em>Hold me tight<br>__Don't let me go  
><em>_I've been alone  
><em>_For far too long  
><em>_I need your arms  
><em>_I need your voice  
><em>_To lull to sleep  
><em>_So I can dream  
><em>_Of you._

* * *

><p>"You need to sleep."<p>

"I still have these files to sort out."

"There's time tomorrow."

"There's a senate meeting tomorrow."

"So?"

"_So_, I won't have time to sort these out."

"You've been sorting for hours now."

"And I'm still not done."

He sighed. "Reyna, there has been bags under your eyes for _days_. Why can't you just take a break from your duties for once?"

"Because, _Leo_," she emphasised, her brown eyes glaring at the Son of Hephaestus, "I'm praetor, and I hold responsibility to what goes on around here."

"There's always Jason. They can blame him."

"Leo!"

"What? You need your sleep! Jason's asleep . . . I think."

She rolled her eyes. "He's asleep. I saw him as I was passing by his place a few hours ago."

"Stalker much?"

"You asked."

"Technically, I didn't," he pointed out.

She glared at him. "I'm not sleeping."

"Okay."

She watched him get up, startled. "That's it?"

"Well, you obviously don't want to sleep," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, this handsome dude needs his beauty sleep too!"

She rolled her eyes at him, turning back to her work. She felt his presence; she felt him standing there, silence engulfing the both of them. Finally she sighed, and dropped her pencil, neatly stacking the paper.

"Fine. I'll sleep."

His face lit up. "You will?"

She nodded. "Under one condition."

"Okay." He didn't bother to hide his giddiness.

"You stay."

"Easy."

"I wasn't finished." She smirked, and nodded to her pile of work. "You stay, and finish my work for me."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because you wanted me to sleep."

"But I'll mess it up!"

"So?"

"_So_, you'll have to redo them tomorrow."

"Jason can do it."

"But you said—"

"Forget what I said."

"I will."

"Will what?"

"Forget what you said."

She raised an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I'll forget you telling me to finish your work."

She glared. "Leo Valdez, I swear I'm going to kill you—"

"You have no reason to."

She sighed. "Fine. At least stay with me."

He smiled. "Always."

He wrapped an arm, slowly guiding her to her bed. He watched as she slowly lowered her head onto the pillow, her breath growing steady. A flood of silence washed over them, and he smirked. "Besides, there's always plenty of Leo to go around."

"Valdez!"

"Yes ma'am!"

For the first time in a long time, she laughed. He smiled laughing along. Soon, they couldn't stop—her on her bed, him on her chair.

He caught his breath. "Feels good to stop being a Roman, huh?"

He saw her smile through the darkness. "Yeah."

"Not only does it feels good, you also look human."

"Shut up."

He grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight, Reyna."

"Goodnight, Leo."

She closed her eyes, knowing Leo would stay by her side all through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? It was short, since I didn't know what else to do. But I liked it. I think. Lol, I never know.<strong>

****Update on the list (it keeps growing!):************  
><strong>CHAPTER 16: PERLIA  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER<br>**CHAPTER 18: JEYNA  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA<br>**CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL  
>CHAPTER 21: TRATIE<br>CHAPTER 22: WILLXNYSSA  
>CHAPTER 23: APHRODITEXHEPHAESTUS<br>CHAPTER 24: HERMESXIRIS  
>CHAPTER 25: HADESXPERSEPHONE<br>CHAPTER 26: NICOXPERSEPHONE  
>CHAPTER 27: JASPER<br>CHAPTER 28: THAPOLLO  
>CHAPTER 29: HERMESXMAY<br>CHAPTER 30: PERCABETH  
>CHAPTER 31: LAZEL<br>CHAPTER 32: PALLY**********

**********Perlia... that's tough.**********

**********Well, I gotta do my homework (after procrastinating for a little bit more). Or I can do them tomorrow. Eighth grade habits are coming back, ugh. OH WELL.**********

**********LOVE YOU GUYS!**********

**********xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>********

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE: FOR ALL THOSE WHO ARE REQUESTING PAIRINGS—ROMANCE ONLY. Thank you.<strong>


	17. PERLIA I: A New Start

**Hey! Long time no see. State testing is finally over (thank goodness), and the school year is about to end, which means... SUMMER aka MORE WRITING aka MORE UPDATES! YES! Ugh, I hate how school is sucking up my free time. But funny thing is, I also like school...**

**ALRIGHTY THEN. None of you want to listen to that utter nonsense, so imma get on with the show :D Enjoy this little idea I came up during English for Perlia (or was it during Spanish?). Oh well.**

**NOTE: Contains slight Percabeth.**

**Reply to Reviews:  
><strong>

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: OH! I GET YOUR PEN NAME NOW. UGLIES, RIGHT? And Pally is Poseidon/Sally :)**

**Goddess of Jasper: HELLO! Mind following my other tumblr for me? I stopped using xseaweedbrain-wisegirl. Link's completequotation . tumblr . com. And part of your review got cut off. Were you suggesting I do another Jasper? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! (Not really much of a challenge, lol.)**

**Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide: Pally is Poseidon/Sally :) And sure. I'll write PercyxNyx. Just one question: what's ****primordial of night?)**

**xXxHeroesofOlympusxXx: (Since you're not going to read this, I'm going to reply with the most absurd things.) WHY ARE YOU BLUE. FEET IN THE COLD. GIANT ICEBERGS IN YOUR FACE. SLAP SLAP BOOM BOOM. CHIGA CHIGA CHOO CHOO. BADUSH...KAH. YOU LITTLE TORTURER KILLER WHY YOU STILL HERE BIMBIMBLAPBLAP.**

**philosophyluver: * to you too :)**

**E-saw-bell: Haha! Yes, I do! It's mostly because of the fans. If I were to write my own couples, Jeyna wouldn't be here. (No offence to Jeyna fans! It's just that I like Jasper more.) There'll be mostly canon, and Leyna, and Lazel, and Beckelina, and Tratie... stuff that I can write. These requests give me quite the challenge :D Got any for me? ;)**

**miyame-chan: I LOVE DR. SEUSS! I spent a long time searching for a meaningful quote, and I decided on Dr. Seuss's :)**

**CimFan: Oh, no worries. Nothing bad is happening. It's just that I'm writing a book, and school's been a giving a butt-load of homework. (Where does that expression butt-load come from anyway? Hmmm...) And my dad bought TMoA for me while I was at school! I was like, YESSS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NOW. (I've always loved him.) Um, er, it doesn't have a special place on my bookshelf. :(**

_**A guest said:**_**_ Tristan McLean and Aphrodite._  
>My reply: YES.<strong>

**Meggaroni: Of course! It's the reader's choice, after all :)**

**CupcakeLvr: More Pothena? Why not? Not a huge shipper, but if you are, then I'd be more than happy to write some!**

**FransAdams-DaughtofAchelois: OMG, HERMES/ARTEMIS IS FREAKING ADORABLE. YESH, I SHALL TRY. And of course, more WillxNyssa ;)  
><strong>

**Legendary Arimaspi: Sure! Pestia it is!**

_**A guest said:**_**_ PLEEEAAASE do another one of these: Percabeth, Jasper, or Thalico!_  
>My reply: How about all of them? :D<strong>

**thalico4ever: I shall try!**

**William: Percy/Katie? OKAY!**

**unicornsRawesome: Took me a while to figure out what Dwen is. (DakotaxGwen, right?) And sure! I'll post all of those.**

**death from above: POTHENA IS COMING SOON!**

**_A guest said: that was so cute! I 3 tratie, they're my OTP too!_  
>My reply: Ikr? They're so adorable! (But now my OTP's Percabeth again... TMoA. Just TMoA.)<strong>

**_A guest said: love ur collection of oneshots! do another jasper! i love that couple. aka pipers hair is chocolate brown not caramel. not to be like sassy or anything._  
>My reply: Darling, our whole fandom is full of sassy people. No probs if you wanna sound sassy :) And yeah. I used to imagine it a sort of caramel... but I'll fix that next time I do another Jasper :)<strong>**  
><strong>

_**A guest said: could you do a rachel/someone pls? thnx. ps i love your stories their SO AWESOME :]**_**  
>My reply<strong>**: Rachel/Someone? Sure! Percy, Nico, or Octavian (Idk, some people ship them, I think?)? Maybe someone else in mind? :) And thanks so much!**

**WatermelongPushPopsAreCool: I like the blueberry ones better. And um. I wish I hadn't...?**

_**A guest**** said: I wanna see the next chapters, man! Loving it.  
><strong>_**My reply****: I somehow thought of McDonalds when you said that... But thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>dedicated to *insert person who asked for this because i can't find your name*<br>__the first person to ask for perlia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hold you here in my arms<br>As the darkness dawns into the light  
>The sadness fade<br>The newborn comes  
>And you and me is what we become<br>Love, forget the past  
>It's buried deep within our hearts<br>Because now you're mine  
>And I am yours<br>And together we shall be  
>Each other's new start<em>

* * *

><p>They stood over her grave, staring at the stone that held her name. It pained them to see it, to realise how much time they had spent without her. For Percy, it ached even more. <em>Seventeen years<em>. That was how long he had spent without his Wise Girl.

A hand gripped his, and he turned to face the young woman beside him. Her choppy black hair had grown longer and more even, softly brushing her shoulders. Her electric blue eyes were stormy; they were filled entirely with sorrow, and she did nothing to try to hide it. A tear ran down her cheek, reminding him how much his Wise Girl had been hers, too.

Percy laced his fingers through hers, seeking comfort. Finally, he found his voice, and forced a half-hearted laugh. "Seventeen years, Thalia," he said, nothing but grief in his voice. "We've been living for seventeen years without her."

Thalia nodded curtly, shifting her weight. "I can't believe . . ." Her voice died. Percy turned to look at her. Behind those glassy eyes, he could easily read her mind; they were both remembering the past.

He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut as the sudden memory washed over him like a flood. It was August 18, 2014. The news had blown him all the way back to Tartarus. He couldn't believe what the reporter was saying. _A young girl . . . Annabeth Chase . . . three o'clock accident . . . cost her her life . . . _He could still see himself in front of the TV, holding that diamond ring.

His vision blurred. Blood pounded heavily in his ears. Why hadn't Hades taken him as well?

"Because he can't," Thalia responded, her voice barely a whisper. Percy realised he had spoken aloud. "Because you're too stubborn to die, Jackson."

"But I want to!" He felt the ground shake ever so slightly. He took a deep breath. "I have no more reason to live, Thalia. The gods are doing . . . whatever, and there is no more war brewing for us to fight. My reason was Annabeth, and she's down there while I'm stuck up here. I feel like I'm . . ." His voice faded as it caught in his throat. _I feel like I'm living the life _she's_ supposed to live_.

Thalia glared at him, electricity sparking in those stormy blue eyes. "She wouldn't want you to die, Percy. She'd want you to live."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, knowing she was right. Annabeth would want him to continue to live on, with or without her. She would wait in Elysium, no matter how long it'll take. _As long as we'll be together._

Percy turned to the woman beside him. Seventeen years, and Thalia was _still_ younger than him. She was twenty-nine, while he was thirty-four. He remembered those days when she was in the Hunt, how Annabeth would tease them about their extreme likeness, how Thalia had been the older sister looking out for both him and Annabeth, even though she was still fifteen when he was already seventeen. He tried to remember when she left the hunt. _Three years_, he remembered. _She left three years after her death._ But why did she leave?

Percy stared at her face a little longer. "Why should I stay? Give me one good reason—besides Annabeth wanting me to."

Thalia's gaze stayed on the grave. "Because you don't deserve Elysium—you deserve the chance to live longer than most demigods." She turned her face sideways so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "But I'm guessing that's not the answer you're looking for."

"No," he agreed.

"Then stay for this: stay, so I can keep my promise to Annabeth. Stay, so the promise we made eighteen years ago won't go to waste." She now looked directly into his eyes. "We made an oath to take care of each other, even if one of us pass on. I'm keeping that promise, Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to let you die."

Percy stared at her. He could see everything much clearer now; the freckles on her face that blinked like silver constellations, the raging movements hidden underneath her blue eyes, her full pink lips slightly parted. She was beautiful—nothing compared to his Wise Girl, but beautiful otherwise. Before he realised it, he was leaning in, kissing her with such ferocity that it caused her to gasp in surprise. Warmth engulfed Percy in a heartbeat as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Thalia wasn't Annabeth, but she was what he had now.

They parted, their breath short, still caught in their throats. Tears stung in her eyes. "Stay for me, Seaweed Brain. Stay so I can keep my promise to Annabeth."

Percy nodded slowly. "I—I'll try. I promise to try."

Thalia nodded, leaning in once more. Their lips connected, acting as a seal that would hold that promise until the day came for one of them to depart.

In the distance, a dark-haired young man stood in the shadows, chanting silently in Ancient Greek. A shimmering young girl was standing beside him, her golden hair almost invisible compared to her lively grey eyes. Though she looked nonexistent, her face held a proud, grateful expression as a ghostly tear trailed down her face.

She turned to the young man. "Let's go, Nico," she mumbled.

The young man stopped chanting, watching as the young girl faded back into the Underworld. He walked towards the tree, ready to open a shadow to travel back to his father's realm. Looking back at his cousins standing by her grave, he could hear Annabeth's voice whispering from Elysium.

_We'll be together soon, Seaweed Brain. But for now, let Thalia be your new start. Let Thalia cure your heart._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Let me know :) And since I don't have school tomorrow, I'm gonna do something for fun. If you're a writer on fanfiction, you can ask me to read any one of your stories (so long it doesn't have 20+ chapters), and I'll review it :) I need something to do for tomorrow. (Besides tumblr, because I'm addicted :)**

**UPDATE ON LIST (with ****dedicatees):**************  
>CHAPTER 17: PERCYXPIPER (<em>a guest<em>)  
><strong>CHAPTER 18: JEYNA (_skylands_)  
>CHAPTER 19: ZEUSXHERA (<em>ILikeChocolate<em>)  
><strong>CHAPTER 20: FRAZEL (_Hershey's Girl_)  
>CHAPTER 21: TRATIE (<em>SurreptitiousNinja, iThanos<em>)  
>CHAPTER 22: WILLXNYSSA (<em>CimFan<em>)  
>CHAPTER 23: APHRODITEXHEPHAESTUS (<em>Goddess of Jasper<em>)  
>CHAPTER 24: HERMESXIRIS<br>CHAPTER 25: HADESXPERSEPHONE (_MusicGurlie_)  
>CHAPTER 26: NICOXPERSEPHONE (<em>JasperForeva<em>)  
>CHAPTER 27: JASPER (<em>Goddess of Jasper<em>)  
>CHAPTER 28: THAPOLLO [thaliaxapollo] (<em>TheNineMuses<em>)  
>CHAPTER 29: HERMESXMAY (<em>TheNineMuses<em>)  
>CHAPTER 30: PERCABETH (<em>carefulwhatuwish<em>)  
>CHAPTER 31: LAZEL (<em>xXxMusicNCookiesxXx<em>)  
><strong>********CHAPTER 32: JASPER (_Goddess of Jasper_)  
>CHAPTER 33: PERCYXNYX (<em>Shadow-God-Time-Hunt-Ice-Tide<em>)  
>CHAPTER 34: TRISTAN MCLEAN X APHRODITE (<em>a guest<em>)  
><strong>CHAPTER 35: DEMETERXHADES (<em>Maggaroni<em>)  
>CHAPTER 36: POTHENA (<em>CupcakeLvr<em>)  
>CHAPTER 37: HERMESXARTEMIS (<em>FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois<em>)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 38: PESTIA [percyxhestia] (<em>LegendaryArimaspi<em>)  
>CHAPTER 39: PERCABETH (<em>a guest<em>)  
>CHAPTER 40: JASPER (<em>a guest<em>)  
><strong><strong>CHAPTER 41: THALICO (<em>a guest<em>)  
>CHAPTER 42: PERCYXKATIE (<em>William<em>)****  
><strong><strong>CHAPTER 43: DWEN [dakotaxgwen] (<em>unicornsRawesome<em>)  
>CHAPTER 44: PERCABETH (<em>unicornsRawesome<em>)****  
><strong><strong>CHAPTER 45: THALICO (<em>unicornsRawesome<em>)  
>CHAPTER 46: RACHELX {<em>undetermined. Will change soon.<em>} (_a guest_)******  
><strong>

********For all anonymous guests— if you would like a proper dedication, please put in chapter number and pairing from the list above in your next review along with a signed name (e.g. potatoes).********

********Have a great Sunday, everybody! I love you!********

********xoxo,  
>Sarah<strong>******


End file.
